Tras mis ojos
by tishacullengreen
Summary: primera parte de Los ojos del ayer. Edward y Bella son los mejores amigos, siempre se han tratado como tal, pero a raíz de una serie de acontecimientos se dan cuenta de que están enamorados ¿podrán pasar de la amistad al amor? ¿durará ese amor?. T2humanos
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota: todos los personajes perteneces a Sthepenie Meyer**_

**Hola:**

**Aquí estoy con mi nuevo fic, aunque en realidad no es nuevo nuevo, para quienes no lo sepáis esta historia es la primera parte de otra historia que escribí llamada "los ojos del ayer".**

**El título de esta historia viene ya que en la primera historia lo que mueve a Edward son los ojos de Bella, ahora se ve todo lo que hay o hubo tras esos ojos… el titulo la verdad es que se ocurrió a una amiga pero bueno jejeje.**

**La idea de escribir este fic no es mía sino de ****Sango-Tsunade**** que me propuso crear la primera parte y después de pensármelo mucho pensé que sería bueno idea, a mí al menos me gustó y espero de verdad que a vosotras también os guste.**

**Bueno os dejo con el capítulo.**

**BELLA POV**

El primer día de clases siempre es duro, te pasas todo el día viendo caras cansadas por cada rincón del instituto, todo el mundo habla de las ya pasadas vacaciones y todos se preguntan cuanto tiempo queda para que lleguen las siguientes, por que empezar la rutina duele, pero a pesar de todo esto yo tenía ganas de volver.

Me había pasado todo el verano en casa de mis tíos en Phoenix en casa de la loca de mi prima, y tenía que ser sincera, me lo había pasado fenomenal, menos cuando ella insistía en llevarme todo el rato de compras y cuando mi hermano insistía en jugar a juegos que para mi, debido a mi poca coordinación eran imposibles, a pesar de todo siempre adoraba estar con toda mi familia reunida.

Ahora después de dos meses lejos de Forks, volvía para empezar un nuevo curso.

Me encontraba en el coche con mi hermano al volante, nadie se puede imaginar las ganas que tenía de cumplir dieciséis años para poder conducir yo, no es que mi hermano condujese mal, solo que muchas veces veía peligrar demasiado mi vida, y eso quieras que no, no me hacía mucha gracia.

Llegamos al colegio casi media hora antes de que comenzasen las clases, pero a pesar de haber llegado pronto ya se encontraba casi todo el mundo en el parking del colegio, eso no es que fuese una novedad solo que pasada una semana del comienzo de las clases sería una imagen casi imposible de volver a ver.

-¿no echabas de menos esto Bella?- mi hermano miraba todo el colegio con una sonrisa en sus labios, a mi hermano le encantaba el colegio, no por estudiar, sino por que amaba volver a jugar en el equipo de baloncesto.

-claro que lo echaba de menos, aunque también echaré de menos a Alice- le dije con un poco de tristeza, quería mucho a prima y me gustaría que no hubiesen mudado de Forks.

-esa pequeña demonio se hace de querer.

Los dos nos miramos sonriendo, luego yo me volví para coger las cosas del coche, pero para cuando me quise dar cuenta mi hermano ya había desaparecido. Lo busqué con la mirada pero cuando lo vi a él, vi el motivo por el cual había salido corriendo sin ni siquiera cerrar el coche.

Emmett se había lanzado sobre alguien que no tardé mucho en identificar y alguien que jamás confundiría con nadie más. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros con una camiseta negra que se pegaban a cada uno de sus músculos, no tan provinentes como los de mi hermano pero ahí estaban, su pelo seguía igual de alborotado que antes de irme y tenía la firme convicción de que jamás conseguiría controlarlo, estaba de espaldas a mí, pero con solo imaginarme sus ojos verdes mirándome sentía algo que jamás pude identificar, por que no era ningún sentimiento que antes hubiese sentido.

Volver ha ver a Edward provocó que muchos sentimientos encontrados volviesen a mi, lo había echado de menos, por supuesto, él había sido desde hace mucho tiempo mi mejor amigo, pero desde la fiesta que hubo para celebrar el final de curso algo había cambiado.

Fue en la playa, todos estábamos alrededor de la hoguera, todo iba fenomenal hasta que a Jessica se le ocurrió jugar al juego de la botella, yo me había negado pero al final entre todos, pero sobre todo Edward, me habían convencido. Al principio no estuvo mal, tuve que besar a Mike, cosa que no me hizo mucha gracia, y a Erik, no es me apasionase besarles, pero tampoco me sentía muy incomoda, pero finalmente cuando ya pensaba que no me iba a tocar más, la botella giró para volverme a señalar, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de quien era el que la tiraba, pero cuando levanté los ojos y vi que era Edward me sentí tranquila, por que era Edward y con él no había riego alguno por que el era mi amigo. Que idiota más grande fui, en cuanto sus labios se pegaron con los míos sentí como si me elevase, como si nadie más en el mundo existiese, nadie excepto Edward y yo.

Después de ese día mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío, pero gracias Alice y a Emmett casi no había tenido tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado, pero tal vez hubiese estado bien pensar en ello antes de encontrarme con el cara a cara.

-¡Bella!- quien dice cara a cara dice alzada por los aires por su mejor amigo, las dos cosas me valían en estos momentos, por que el sentirme abrazada por el no mejoraba mucho las cosas.

-hola Edward- me costó pero al final le había devuelto el abrazo, por que sentimientos raros aparte, él seguía siendo el mismo Edward de siempre.

-sabes que si fueses otro el que estuviese abrazando así a mi hermana le partiría las piernas sin dudarlo

-ya Emmett pero es Edward- miré a Edward y pude ver un fugaz sentimiento en sus ojos, había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a identificar que era.

-ya, claro, es verdad, es de Edward de quien hablamos- dijo mi hermano con algo que parecía sarcasmo, luego me miró de tal manera que si no hubiese sido por que era Emmett quien me miraba hubiese pensado que quería decir algo más con esas simples palabras.

-bueno chicos ¿que tal habéis pasado el verano?- preguntó Edward caminando hacia la entrada del instituto- no se os ha visto el pelo

-hemos pasado dos increíbles meses con la diabólica Alice- dijo mi hermano ganándose un golpe en el hombro por mi parte- bueno chicos me voy que al final voy a llegar tarde.

Edward y yo fuimos a por nuestro horarios, ese era el motivo por el que el primer día de clases todo el mundo llega antes. Después de recoger los horarios y antes incluso de que yo pudiese verlo Edward me lo robó de las manos, yo intenté quitárselo pero el no me dejó y no solo no me dejó leerlo sino que además se empezó a reír por algo que ponía.

-¿se puede saber de que te ríes Edward?- yo le seguía intentando quitar mi horario pero él no me dejaba.

-lamentablemente para ti no tengo cálculo contigo este año- yo bufé mientras él seguía riéndose.

-eres un presumido- le dije, aunque si que podía ser algo presumido lo que había dicho la verdad, es que para mi era un verdadero fastidio el no tenerle conmigo en cálculo, por que gracias a él y solo a él había aprobado hasta ahora

-pero tengo razón y me necesitas en cálculo- me dijo regalándome una de esas sonrisas suyas que provocaba que todas las chicas del colegio se desmayasen.

-y tu a mi en literatura- el volvió a reír- en literatura estamos juntos ¿verdad?- el asintió- el mundo es un asco

-no te preocupes Bella te ayudaré en lo que pueda- dijo agarrándome por los hombros, yo ignoré el cosquilleo que me recorrió- pero mírale el lado bueno, estamos juntos en biología pero sobre todo, estamos juntos en gimnasia.

-estupendo- le dije ente bufidos, Edward sabía lo patosa que era y sabía que no se iba a reír de mí, pero jamás habíamos estado juntos en gimnasia y tampoco me apetecía que me viese.

Los dos caminamos hacia el aula de literatura, pero antes de llegar Edward me paró en seco.

-¿Qué pasa?- le dije al ver su cara seria, ya me había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba pero sabía que Edward me lo diría cuando el lo viese oportuno

-me gustaría mucho saber por que apenas me has llamado este verano- me dijo con la tristeza gravada en su tono, yo me mordí el labio, sin saber que responderle.

-veras Edward… sabes que he estado con Alice y Alice es una persona que quita mucho tiempo- el alzó una ceja, sabía que no me estaba creyendo- me tenía todos los días dando vueltas de un lado para otro, apenas tenía tiempo para respirar.

-tenías tiempo a las noches Bells, me he pasado dos meses sin saber a penas nada de ti, sabes que no estoy acostumbrado y que te hecho de menos- me entristeció tanto la forma en la que dijo esas simples palabras, pero ¿como le decía que en realidad no le había llamado por que por culpa de ese estúpido beso? ¿Cómo le decía que sentía cosas que ni yo misma sabía lo que eran cuando el estaba cerca?, la verdad es que no sabía que decirle por lo que opté por abrazarle.

.-lo siento Edward, prometo que la próxima vez que me tenga que ir te llamaré todos los días- sentí como el sonreía

-eso está mejor, vamos a clase antes de que nos echen la bronca por llegar tarde el primer día.

La clase de literatera pasó con mucha tranquilidad, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que la mitad de la clase, Edward incluido, estaba más dormido que despierto.

Después de la primera hora Edward y yo nos separamos para ir cada uno a las clases que le tocaban, a mi desgraciadamente me tocaba cálculo, aunque no fue del todo malo cuando descubrí que Angela también estaba ahí.

-hola Angela- le dije aprovechando que el profesor todavía no había venido

-hola Bella- me dijo levantándose para saludarme y darme un abrazo, se podía decir que después de Edward, Angela era mi mejor amiga, y los motivos saltaban a la luz nada más verla y hablar un poco con ella, Angela era una chica tímida que jamás se metía en tu vida, sabía cuando tenía que insistir en algo y también sabía cuando tenía que dejarte sola, además de eso ella era sin duda alguna, una de las mejores personas que había conocido y que seguramente conocería- ¿Qué tal el verano?

-muy bien, he estado con mi prima en Phoenix, ¿y tu?

-muy bien, estuve en Boston con mis padre y mis hermanos, pero me he pasado casi todo el verano en Forks

-tomando el sol ¿verdad?- le dije entre risas

-aunque no te lo creas ha hecho bastante sol para ser Forks claro, si lo comparamos con Phoenix el sol que ha hecho aquí se queda en nada- luego me miró de arriba abajo con sus amables ojos marrones- aunque viéndote a ti no diría que ha hecho mucho sol, supongo que Alice te ha tenido de tienda en tienda- me dijo lanzándome una mirada de apoyo, ella sabía que odiaba las compras.

-sabes que el color de mi piel no tiene solución y si Alice me ha tenido de tienda en tienda.

Pasamos toda la clase hablando, era el primer día todo el mundo me comprendería, y Angela me contó más cosas sobre su soleado verano en Forks, pude notar que había nombrado mucho a Ben Cheney y por como cambiaba su mirada cada vez que hablaba de él noté que le gustaba pero esperaría a que ella me lo confirmase.

-¿sabes? en contra de las expectativas Edward a salido mucho con nosotros- me dijo mientras salíamos de clase, yo la miré asombrada- a mi también me sorprendió la verdad.

Que Angela estuviese sorprendida era normal, no es que Edward fuese un antisocial, pero no solía hablar con mucha gente, sobre todo si esa gente era Mike Newton, con el cual no es que se llevase muy bien.

-eso quiere decir que Mike se ha pasado todo el verano fuera

-¡que va! Si ha estado con nosotros, a mí también me sorprendió pero la verdad es que Edward se mostraba de lo más cordial.

-no me lo creo- le dije sinceramente.

-pues créetelo, por que en contra de las expectativas Edward se esta volviendo más sociable.

No me dio tiempo a responderle ya que me vi alzada por unos enormes brazos que no tardé en identificar como los de Emmett, no sabía por que siempre me tenía que hacer lo mismo, quería a mi hermano, pero creo que el no tenía claro que a mi no me gustaba ser el centro de atención y con esos gestos lo que provocaba es que todo el mundo me mirase.

-¿Qué tal las clases mi pequeña Bella?- me dijo agarrándome los mofletes después de soltarme.

-bien, pero suéltame por favor- le di un manotazo en la mano al ver que no me dejaba los mofletes en paz

-que desagradable eres a veces, no sé como somos hermanos

-créeme Emmett yo también lo pienso- mis palabras provocaron que Emmett me mirase mal y que Angela se riese.

-hola Angela, ¿Qué tal el verano?- le preguntó mi hermano a Angela provocando que esta dejase de reír y se pusiese roja ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que Emmett le hablase, aunque a pesar de lo que se pueda pensar el siempre la había tratado muy bien, Emmett siempre decía que Angela era la única amiga con cerebro que tenía.

-bien, ¿y tu?- le dijo tímidamente

-fenomenal, bueno me voy que voy a llegar tarde por segunda vez en el primer día

-¡¿segunda vez!?- le grité provocando que todo el mundo me mirase- ¿Cómo que segunda vez? Emmett por favor

-ya me conoces Bella soy un espíritu libre- dijo haciendo una reverencia para después alejarse, Angela y yo nos quedamos con cara de idiotas mientras se marchaba, hoy sin falta le preguntaría a mi madre si Emmett se le cayó de pequeño

-¿ya te estaba molestando tu hermano?- me dijo una increíble voz aterciopelada, no se que cara puse en esos momentos pero Angela me miró muy raro

-hola Edward- le saludo mi amiga sonriendo y él le devolvió la sonrisa

-hola Angy- ¿Angy? ¿Desde cuando tenían tanta confianza?

-¿vienes a biología?- le pregunté rápidamente a Edward, el me miró raro y luego asintió.

No sabía que me pasaba, en realidad no es que me molestase que Angela y Edward se llevasen tan bien, es más me agradaba, tanto uno como el otro siempre me habían dicho por separado lo simpático que le parecía la otra persona, eso no me molestaba, solo que me sorprendía que de repente fuesen tan amigos. Al parecer me había perdido mucho este verano.

La mañana pasó con calma, en clase de biología Jessica vino a saludarme, me dijo que no había podido ir a literatura por que se había dormido, bueno, siempre tenía que haber alguien que se dormía, luego sin que le preguntase yo nada, me contó lo bien que se lo había pasado en verano con sus padres en Paris y luego lo divertido que había sido Forks este año, me estaba empezando a plantear lo de irme lejos de vacaciones. A estas alturas no me sorprendió que Edward y Jessica también se llevasen bien, bueno no bien bien, solo que ahora Edward al menos fingía que la podía tener cerca, eso era todo un paso.

Sinceramente estaba sorprendida del cambio que había hecho Edward en ese verano, antes con las personas que más hablaba era con Emmett, con Ben y conmigo, a pesar de eso Edward siempre había sido muy popular, pero ahora parecía llevarse bien con todo el mundo.

Por fin terminó llegó la hora de irse a casa, Edward y yo salimos juntos para luego dirigirse cada uno a su coche.

-hola Edward- dijo una voz nasal que yo tardé en identificar

-hola Lauren- le dijo mi amigo amablemente

Yo me giré para mirarla, me crucé con su mirada y nada había cambiado en ella, seguía mirándome como si yo fuese la peor persona del mundo, ella y yo nunca nos habíamos llevado bien, yo había intentado ser su amiga pero ella nunca me dejó, desde el primer día que nos vimos me miró con asco y así había seguido durante todos estos años. Miré a Edward con ganas de que el me sacase de ahí pero Edward miraba a Lauren poniendo en ella toda su atención, eso no lo comprendía y no pude evitar sentir una punzada dentro de mí.

-Edward nos tenemos que ir, Emmett ya está saliendo- solo con esas palabras Edward me prestó atención

-¿Qué?- me preguntó como solo hubiese escuchado parte de lo que había dicho, luego miró hacia la entrada donde acaba de aparecer mi hermano- es cierto nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos mañana Lauren- le dijo sonriendo, parecía como si ansiase que llegase mañana

-claro Edward, mañana nos vemos- le dijo batiendo pestañas, luego me miró a mi cambiando totalmente su expresión- adiós Bella

La miré mientras se alejaba y luego presté toda mi atención en Edward que la seguía con mirada.

-¿se puede saber de que árbol te has caído?- el me miró sin comprender- ¿desde cuando eres agradable con Lauren.

-creo que eres injusta con ella- ¿Perdón? ¿Injusta?, ella había sido la que había empezado su cruzada contra mí.

-ella me odia Edward, además siempre ha sido una persona desagradable y vanidosa- ante estas palabras él me miró muy mal.

-no la conoces Bella, ella es una persona agradable y además es muy guapa

¿Guapa? ¿Agradable?, yo me quedé clavada en mi sitio, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que mi hermano había llegado. No comprendía nada, ¿Qué pasaba con Edward? ¿Desde cuando defendía a Lauren?, pero la mirada de Edward me daba a entender muchas cosas, cosas que jamás pensé que tendría que entender. Edward se sentía atraído por Lauren y a mi esa idea me dolía en el fondo de mi alma.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. **

**Ya se puede ver que Bella comienza a sentir algo por su mejor amigo, aunque todavía no relaciona que eso pueda ser amor… pero ya se dará cuenta ya…**

**Un saludo**

**Tisha **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota: todos los personajes perteneces a Sthepenie Meyer**_

**Hola:**

**Bueno aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. **

**Muchas gracias por todos los reveiws.**

**BELLA POV**

La semana pasó con calma, aunque Edward se seguía comportando igual de amable con Lauren yo preferí ignorarlo, ya que me estaba dando cuenta de que no me hacía nada bien obsesionarme con la nueva amistad que había nacido entre mi mejor amigo y la chica que desde preescolar había creado una vendetta en mi contra.

Mi di cuenta que tener a Edward conmigo en gimnasia no era nada malo ya que se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo protegiéndome de los balonazos y la caídas, aunque me apenaba que perdiese tanto tiempo en mí, mi cuerpo lo agradecía con ganas.

Llegó el sábado y yo quería aprovechar para dormir, ya que durante la semana no había dormido muy bien, yo lo quería aludir a que después del verano me costaba recobrar el horario normal de sueño pero sabía que no era solo por eso, mis sueños desgraciadamente estaban plagados de unos ojos verdes que me miraban como jamás los había visto mirarme y como sabía que jamás me mirarían.

Estaba envuelta en mis sabanas intentando que la luz de la mañana no entrase y cuando lo había conseguido y comenzaba a volver a dormirme un atronador remolino entró retirándome todas las mantas que me cubrían.

-levante hermanita que hace muy buen día- bramó mi hermano levantándome en volandas.

-Emmett déjame- lloriquee removiéndome en sus brazos para soltarme- quiero dormir, déjame dormir

-no, no, no tu y yo nos vamos a levantar y vamos a ir a desayunar como la preciosa familia que somos- en ese momento le miré comprendiendo todo

-traduciendo, estamos solos en casa y quieres que te prepare el desayuno- el me miró sonriendo, con esa sonrisa inocente que tanto le caracterizaba y que provocaba que todo el mundo, incluso los profesores, creyesen que era la persona más buena del mundo.

-papá está pescando y mamá está en casa de los Cullen- me explicó

Cuando me desembaracé de los brazos de mi hermano los dos bajamos y tal como había previsto le tuve que preparar el desayuno. Mientras yo preparaba las tortitas y los huevos mi hermano me miraba de cerca, él en realidad había intentado aprender a cocinar varias veces pero finalmente mi madre se lo había prohibido tajantemente después de casi quemó la cocina cada vez que se puso delante de las sartenes, eso sí, todo lo que era preparar en microondas lo hacía perfectamente.

Después de preparar todo nos sentamos a desayunar, las tortitas y los huevos eran para Emmett yo prefería desayunar un bol de cereales, no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que me había despertado por lo tanto mi estomago no aceptaba muy bien los alimentos, en cambio el de Emmett los aceptaba perfectamente.

-bueno Bella, dime ¿Qué tal ha sido la semana?- me preguntó comiéndose una de las tortitas, las cuales ya las había bañado de sirope de caramelo.

-bien- le dije simplemente, el me miró interrogante- ya sabes Emmett, es la primera semana, nunca hay mucho que decir de la primera semana, bueno si, si que hay algo que decir ¿Te habías dado cuenta de que los maestros me tiene manía?

-¿Manía? ¿A ti?, no me lo creo

-pues créetelo, este año me han puesto en otra clase a la de Edward en cálculo, ¿Cómo quieren que apruebe cálculo sin él?- le dije gesticulando en exceso- además lo más injusto que es que a él, que no se le da tan bien literatura, a él por si acaso no lo han cambiado de clase

-parece que te molesta estar con Edward en las clases, ya me dijo que pareciste molesta cuando te dijo que estaba contigo en gimnasia- me dijo muy serio

-no me molesta estar con Edward en clase, sabes que no me molesta, es más me gusta mucho estar con él en clase, pero no me parece justo que me hayan quitado de su clase de cálculo, y lo de gimnasia, no es nada personal, si por mi fuera nadie estaría conmigo en gimnasia- el me miró sonriendo- no, si por mi fuera no haría la clase de gimnasia, eso sería lo más lógico

-en conclusión, que te da rabia que te hayan quitado el único modo que tenías de sacar una buena nota en cálculo.

-exactamente, pero me ha dicho que me va a ayudar

-claro, si es que tiene tiempo- me dijo muy serio, yo le miré sin comprender

-¿a que te refieres?- le pregunté curiosa

-mira Bella, sabes que Edward es uno de mis mejores amigos, pero no puedes negar que durante este verano a cambiado, sobre todo en su relación con Lauren.

Yo miré a mi hermano sin dar crédito a lo que decía, pensaba que la nueva relación ente Edward y Lauren era solo cosa mía, mejor dicho, que yo era la única persona que se había dado cuenta, pero al ver que Emmett también lo había notado, dejando claro que no era yo la paranoica, volví a pensar en como Edward la miraba cada vez que pasaba.

-bueno, se han hecho amigos eso no tiene nada de la malo- mentí y por la cara de Emmett supe que no me había creído

-no tiene nada de malo como tu dices, pero es Lauren y Lauren es esa persona que todos conocemos y que todos aborrecemos, por que no estará en mi curso, pero ha estado lamiendo el culo de todos los jugadores de baloncesto del colegio, y ahora también de Edward, él cual acaba de entrar en el equipo de baloncesto.

-a Edward siempre le ha lamido el culo- susurré, pero mi hermano siguió hablando como si no hubiese escuchado nada

-lo que me gustaría saber, es que demonios de la ha dicho Lauren a Edward para que ahora la vea tan súper fabulosa, la verdad es que pensé que a ti te molestaría

-Edward es mi amigo, no es ni de mi propiedad, ni mi novio, ni mi perro- Emmett me miró confuso

-¿tu perro?, ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?, que me digas que Edward no es tu novio lo comprendo, ¿pero tu perro?- me dijo fingiendo una gran contrariedad.

-bueno si yo tuviese un perro no me gustaría que se fuera con otra

-¿con otra perra?- me preguntó burlón

-no seas así, puede que tengamos que darle una oportunidad, quizá no tenemos una buena percepción de ella.

En ese momento la puerta de la calle se abrió y escuche a mi madre llamarnos, los dos respondimos que estábamos en la cocina, antes de que mi madre llegase y sabiendo que después no podría replicarle nada Emmett añadió.

-puede que algún día te comas esas mismas palabras

-no se a que te refieres y ¿Qué eres Alice ahora viendo el futuro?- le dije cortante, el me sacó la lengua.

-hola mis niños- saludó mi madre entrando a la cocina- ¿Qué madrugadores estáis?

-Emmett me ha despertado para que le hiciese el desayuno-dije dándole un beso a mi madre

-Emmett- le reprochó mi madre, pero los reproches de mi madre siempre tenían ese toque de cariño que provocaba que siempre pareciesen más suaves.

-hola mami- le dijo mi hermano con inocencia dándole un beso- compréndeme, tenía hambre y vosotros no estabais en casa, bueno no estabas tu, por que de estar solo papá y yo nos moriríamos de hambre.

Mi madre miro con ternura a su hijo y yo sabía que no tenía nada que hacer, mi madre no es que quisiese más a Emmett solo que siempre se rendía cuando cualquiera de los dos le ponía caritas. Mi madre se parecía mucho a Emmett en el sentido de que los dos parecían no estar en el cuerpo correcto, ya que los dos se comportaban muchas veces como niños, en cambio mi padre y yo éramos más serios.

Mi madre podía ser atolondrada y muchas veces infantil y tener la bonita costumbre, sobre todo cuando era niña, de apuntarme a cosas, en particular el valet, que jamás podría hacer, pero era mi madre, la mejor madre que yo podría desear, por que nos quería tanto a mi padre, como a mi hermano y a mi con locura y siempre nos hacía saber lo importantes que éramos para ella.

-bueno Emmett pues para la próxima vez te dijo algo preparado para que te calientes, pero deja a tu hermana dormir- mi miró y me acarició suavemente el borde de los ojos- cariño tienes muchas ojeras ¿seguro que duermes bien?

-es solo la primera semana, me tengo que acostumbrar a despertarme pronto- le dije quitándole importancia, pero conocía a mi madre y sabía que era extremadamente intuitiva y también sabía que para variar no me había creído

-bueno pues esta semana te vas a ir a la cama más temprano, por cierto me ha dicho Edward que te diga que hoy tenéis sábado de películas, que a las ocho te quiere ver allí.

-allí estaré

Efectivamente a las siete y media Emmett me estaba llevando a casa de los Cullen, antes también Emmett venía conmigo y con Edward a ver películas, pero ahora prefería ir con sus compañeros de clase, al menos los sábados a la noche, el resto del tiempo estaba encantado de estar con Edward, bueno en realidad le encantaba estar molestándolo.

Tras los árboles que inundaban el lugar apareció la gran mansión Cullen, era la casa que todo el mundo quería tener, era una mansión atemporal y elegante, era blanca de tres pisos de altura, sabía muy bien que a pesar de que esa casa era vieja, creía recordar que Edward me había dicho que tenía unos cien años de antigüedad, el gusto de Esme como diseñadora, una de las mejores que existía, había provocado que una casa vieja fuese el lugar que todo en el que todo el mundo deseaba vivir.

No hubo necesidad de tocar la puerta ya que gracias a los bocinazos que Emmett había dado al irse toda la familia había salido para ver quien era, todavía me pregunto por que no se lo imaginaron.

-hola Bella cariño- me dijo Esme, la madre de Edward, dándome en cálido abrazo- ¿Qué tal has pasado el verano mi amor?

-muy bien Esme gracias.

Esme me sonrió acompañándome a entrar, si bien era cierto que Esme no era mi madre, yo la quería como tal. Desde el día que nos conocimos siempre me había tratado con cariño y amor, tanto a mí como a Emmett, y aunque yo quería a mi madre con locura, siempre supe que en el caso de que ella me faltase Esme sería como mi madre.

-la siguiente vez le tienes que decir a tu hermano que entre a saludar, como si no tuviese suficiente confianza, ayer mismo jugando al baloncesto con Edward tubo la suficiente confianza como para vaciar todo el frigorífico- la voz de Esme era igual que la de mi madre, aunque en principio podía parecer un reproche, lo decía con tanto amor que parecía el más grande de los halagos.

-sabes como es Emmett, tiene dieciséis años y está en la edad del pavo- le contesté con humor

-tu en cambio tienes quince pero mentalmente aparentas treinta- las dos nos reímos, era misma frase que usaba mi madre a menudo- creo que esa es una de las frases favoritas de Renne

En esos momentos bajó Edward con Carlisle del segundo piso, el primero me miró sonriendo, tenía la impresión de que por algún motivo el pensaba que yo no vendría.

-hola Bella- me saludó el padre de Edward dándome un beso

-hola Carlisle- luego le miré de arriba abajo, Carlisle estaba muy bien vestido parecía que iba salir, pero entonces me di cuenta de que Esme también iba muy elegante- ¿vais algún sitio?

-si, vamos a una cena benéfica que ha preparado el hospital- hospital que parecía besar el suelo por donde el Carlisle pasaba, sobre todo las enfermeras que las tenía locas- así que os quedáis solos

-espero que os portéis bien- dijo Esme dando un beso a su hijo a modo de despedida

-por supuesto mamá, nosotros siempre nos portamos bien

-eso espero- le dijo su padre- bueno al menos sin Emmett aquí no corremos peligro de la casa se queme- dijo Carlisle con humor

-pobre Emmett, en realidad el lo intenta- defendió Edward a su amigo- pero no todo puede ser, es un muy buen jugador de baloncesto pero en la cocina se pierde, en cambio Bella es al revés.

-muy gracioso- le dije sacándole la lengua

-bueno niños, lo dicho portaros bien y quiero la casa en perfectas condiciones la vuelta

-si mamá

-por supuesto Esme.

Los dos nos quedamos quietos mirando como Carlisle y Esme salían para montarse en el fantástico mercedes de Carlisle y antes de que me diese cuenta Edward estaba detrás de mí.

-parece que nos hemos quedado solos-su aliento recorrió cada poro de mi cuello provocándome un escalofrío y sentí como me sonrojaba completamente.

-bueno ni que fuese la primera vez- le dije quitándole hierro al asunto, cuando me d la vuelta noté que su mirada parecía triste, como si el hubiese deseado que mi respuesta fuese otra- ¿Qué te pasa?

-nada- Edward desvió la mirada y yo le miré extrañada- creo que mi madre ha dejado algo de cenar ¿vamos a ver?

-vale- le dije siguiéndole hacia la cocina

Cuando llegamos vimos que su madre nos había dejado lasaña para cenar, yo sonreí pensando en lo mucho que se preocupaba Esme en dejarnos siempre cosas que a los dos nos gustasen por mucho trabajo que costase hacerlas.

Después de calentarla, pues se había quedado algo fría, los dos nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina de los Cullen, uno en frente del otro y después de que Edward sacase algo para beber comenzamos a comer, y francamente la lasaña estaba deliciosa.

Tras un rato comiendo sin decir nada, Edward me miró como queriéndome decir algo.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?- le pregunté

-quería hablar contigo sobre esta semana- yo le miré interrogante- la semana que hemos pasado ya

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- le pregunté curiosa, tenía muchas ganas oír lo que tenía que decirme

-bueno como te habrás dado cuenta ahora me llevo bien con Lauren y estos- Lauren y estos, tenía que ponerla a ella delante, no había más personas en todo el mundo, podía haber dicho Angela perfectamente.

-me he dado cuenta

-¿te molesta?- me preguntó y pude notar como el deseaba que le respondiese

-no es que me moleste Edward, me sorprende más bien.

-bueno es que este verano he estado mucho con ellos- dijo jugando con la lasaña que le quedaba- en principio yo no quería pero quedaba con Ben y bueno ellos también estaban y una cosa llevó a la otra

-comprendo- le dije un poco cortante.

Ante mi respuesta Edward pareció reaccionar, o algo por el estilo, y se levantó para sentarse a mi lado.

-Bella yo no quiero que te enfades conmigo- me dijo acariciándome el brazo y allí donde acariciaba parecía dejar su marca gravada en mi piel.

-no me enfado Edward, tu puedes andar con quien quieras, que yo sepa no soy tu dueña, pero si que me hubiera gustado enterarme de algo antes de darme el golpe el primer día sin saber nada, de verdad que me hubiera gustado saber algo de ante mano.

-si yo se que lo tenía que decir, pero como parecía que este verano estabas muy ocupada- me lo dijo con un toque de reproche pero y lo dejé pasar.

-ya te lo dije, Alice me mata

-lo sé, lo sé de verdad, se que lo tenía que haber dicho

-sobre todo sabiendo la relación que tenemos Lauren y yo- ante mis palabras Edward se irguió como si mis palabras fueran un ataque

-Lauren no es tan mala como la pintas- tras escuchar esas palabras fui yo la que irguió, le podía rebatir su afirmación con un montón de argumentos, pero sabía que no llevarían a nada.

-si tu lo dices, si te hace más feliz trataré de ser más amable con ella de ahora en adelante- el me sonrió

- te lo agradecería mucho, de verdad que es otra chica cuando la conoces

-será que nunca he tenido esa oportunidad- le dije entre dientes, sabía que Lauren jamás me caería bien, estaba firmemente convencida de que habíamos nacido para odiarnos, sobre todo ella, por que por mucho que dijese Edward que ella había era diferente yo sabía perfectamente con que cara de odio me miraba cada vez que estaba cerca.

-¿vamos a ver las películas?

-vamos

Nos sentamos en el sofá el uno al lado del otro para ver las películas, Edward había alquilado un montón por lo que suponía que me quedaría en la casa hasta tarde.

Después de ver tres películas, aunque en la segunda nos habíamos pasado todo el rato hablando, a Edward le entro hambre por lo que fue a por unas palomitas y cuando volvió puso la cuarta, que era Un verano para recordar, era una película preciosa pero que yo ya la tenía vista.

-¿Por qué has escogido esta película?- le pregunté apoyando la cabeza en su hombre

-no sé, me apetecía

-ahhh

Me gustaba la película, pero cada vez estaba más cansada y sentía como cada vez me costaba más mantener mis ojos abiertos, lo intenté durante un cuarto de hora aproximadamente, pero al final me quedé completamente dormida.

Sentí como unos brazos me alzaban y me llevaban a alguna parte, no presté mucha atención lo único que hice fue agarrarme fuertemente al cuello de Edward, sabía que era el por olor tan dulce. Sentí como me llevaban por las escales hasta finalmente dejarme en una cama, luego me di cuenta de que me estaban tapando, menos mal que tenía ropa deportiva por que no tenía mucha intención de moverme, y dormir con vaqueros no era muy cómodo.

Me di cuenta de que la persona que me había tapado, seguía suponiendo que era Edward, se alejaba de mí no sin antes darme un beso en el pelo, pero yo no quería que se alejase, quería que estuviese conmigo, por lo que me forcé a mi misma a abrir los ojos.

-¿Edward?- pregunté, me di cuenta que Edward se acercaba a mi y se sentaba en la cama.

-te has quedado dormida Bella y te he traído a mi cuarto, pero tranquila he avisado a tu padre que vas a dormir aquí, no me gustaría que el jefe de policía me mandase a toda la comisaría para rescatarte- escuché como el se reía ante sus propias palabras- así que duerme tranquila Bella.

-¿y tu?- le pregunté más dormida que despierta.

-también tengo bastante sueño, así que iré a uno de los cuartos de invitados

-no- le dije intentando moverme y despertarme más- este es tu cuarto

-tranquila Bella, duerme.

-Edward- mi voz sanaba llorosa por culpa del sueño- antes no te importaba dormir conmigo

-y no me importa pequeña, pero pensé que ti…- antes de que dijese nada quité las mantas y le dejé un sitió

-ven

Pude ver como el sonreía y como a la segunda película ya había subido a ponerse el pantalón del pijama, que le quedaba fenomenal, se metió rápidamente en la cama, yo aproveché y me apoye en su pecho y el me abrazó, me dolía pensar que esos eran los únicos momentos que yo podría disfrutar para dormir con el, por eso sabía que tenía que aprovecharlos y lo abracé más fuerte.

-duerme mi Bella- susurró tan bajo que no sabía a ciencia cierta lo había dicho o me lo había imaginado, antes de que pudiese pensar nada más comenzó a tatarear una canción.

Me apoyé mejor en su pecho y pude escuchar los latidos de su corazón, que iban extrañamente rápidos, supuse que eso debía ser por el esfuerzo de subirme hasta su cuarto, por que sino ¿Qué motivo tenía Edward para tener los latidos del corazón tan acerados? No tuve tiempo a responderme a mi misma por que antes de que me diese cuenta ya me había quedado completamente dormida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Por qué tendrá Edward los latidos del corazón tan acelerados…..? jejeje. Espero que os haya gustado, intentaré subir el siguiente para el viernes pero no puedo asegurarlo.**

**Un saludo**

**Tisha**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota: todos los personajes perteneces a Sthepenie Meyer**_

**Hola:**

**Lo primero de todo, lo siento de verdad por la tardanza, pero es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y se me ha ido completamente la cabeza.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reveiws que me habéis dejado.**

**Bueno os dejo con el capítulo**

**BELLA POV**

Es increíble ver como poco a poco la rutina nos envuelve a todos, como todo lo que al principio parece una novedad o una molestia, al final con el paso del tiempo parece la cosa más normal del mundo, aunque que te parezca la cosa más normal del mundo no está directamente relacionado con que te guste, como era mi caso.

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que Edward y yo habíamos dormido juntos en su casa, nuestra relación parecía ser la misma que antes de que volviésemos de verano, bueno al menos era misma cuando solo estábamos él y yo juntos, cuando Lauren estaba cerca Edward parecía otra persona, y yo no terminaba de comprenderlo, parecía que él no veía como era ella en realidad, por que si, cuando él estaba cerca Lauren me trataba a la mil maravillas, eso si, cuando él se giraba volvía ser la arpía de siempre y si no sería por que últimamente mi hermano estaba muy cerca de mí sería mucho peor, ya que Lauren, como una persona inteligente, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de mi hermano, le tenía un poco de miedo.

-¡Cuidado Bella!- gritó Angela, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar sentí como algo, que no había que ser muy lista para saber que era una pelota, me golpeaba la cabeza y gracias a la fuerza del impulso me vi lanzada hacía delante y desgraciadamente esta vez no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para salvarme.

La reacción normal en estos casos era poner las manos para evitar golpearte la cabeza, y eso hice, solo que algo tuve que hacer mal en el proceso por que cuando apoyé todo mi peso en mis manos sentí como un dolor me atravesaba la muñeca izquierda.

-¿Bella estás bien?- me preguntó Angela cuando yo ya estaba en suelo, con el dolor repartido entre la muñeca y la cabeza

-no- le contesté con unas ganas terribles del llorar y sobre todo al sentir que un tumulto de gente que agolpaba a mí alrededor- me duele la muñeca y la cabeza

-normal, te ha golpeado una pelota de baloncesto.

-Bella ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Edward que acababa de llegar del baño

-me he golpeado- en realidad alguien me había golpeado y ese alguien todavía no había dado la cara.

-¿contigo misma?- me preguntó con su media sonrisa característica, pero está se borró al ver como me mareaba cuando me levantó- apóyate en mí pequeña

-¿Quién ha lanzado la pelota?- preguntó el profesor, yo intenté enfocar a las caras de la gente que me rodeaba, pero solo conseguía marearme más, gracias a que Edward me agarraba fuertemente no me había estampado otra vez contra el suelo.

-yo- susurró una voz, una voz que no necesitaba ver a la persona para reconocerla, lo que no sabía es por que no había caído en ella antes, por supuesto que la que me había golpeado era Lauren- pero ha sido sin querer, Jessica se ha apartado y Bella estaba justo detrás.

-es verdad señor, he sentido miedo y me he apartado, lo sentimos Bella- se disculpó Jessica, sabía que estaba mintiendo, bueno al menos Lauren pero en estos momentos me daba lo mismo.

-tengo ganas de vomitar- le susurré a Edward

-¿señor puedo llevar a Bella a la enfermería?

-claro señor Cullen

Edward me llevó a la enfermería casi arrastras, normalmente una pelota no duele tanto, pero una de baloncesto dolía bastante y más si había ido a mala sangre, como estaba convencida de que había sido.

La enfermera dictaminó que seguramente me había roto la muñeca, otra lesión más para mi extenso expediente médico, por lo que tuvimos que esperar a la salida de mi hermano para ir los tres al hospital, Edward y yo todavía no podíamos conducir.

-seguro que Lauren no lo ha hecho queriendo Bella- defendió Edward a su ahora gran amiga.

-ella a dicho que lo ha hecho sin querer, habrá que creerla entonces- le dije secamente mientras Emmett ahogaba sus risas en una especie de tos mal hecha.

-bueno seguro que ha sido sin querer- dijo Emmett con ironía- aunque ya se me hacía raro que Bella no hubiese ido todavía a la enfermería

-solo llevamos cuatro semanas de clase- intentó defenderme Edward, pero por su sonrisa se veía que el pensaba lo mismo que Emmett.

-estaba batiendo mi propio record hasta que Lauren lo ha fastidiado- protesté y Edward me miró mal- queriendo o sin querer me lo ha fastidiado

-en eso tienes razón Bella y no se la puedes quitar Eddy- me dijo mi hermano

-no me llames Eddy, y bueno en eso hay que darle la razón.

-aunque bueno, en realidad no me he caído yo, a sido por culpa del un balón- dije balón por no decir cierta rubia descerebrada y con mucha mala sangre- entonces mi record sigue, por que no me he tropezado

-bueno que te golpeé un balón entre tanta gente puede denominarse torpeza- dijo mi hermano mirándome de reojo con una sonrisa ladeada que me confirmaba que él también pensaba que ese golpe era un tanto sospechoso.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, lugar que yo odiaba, la recepcionista nos dijo que esperásemos que en seguida nos atenderían, los tres nos sentamos en la sala de espera, yo entre mi hermano y Edward, siempre que acabábamos en el hospital nos sentábamos en los mismos sitios, empezaba a pensar que era un ritual.

-tengo la ligera impresión de que está situación, exactamente esta situación ya la he vivido anteriormente ¿me confundo?- Emmett y Edward sonrieron y yo sentí como enrojecía.

-hola papá- saludó Edward a su padre, y Carlisle nos sonrió, viendo al padre y al hijo era fácil saber de donde había heredado Edward su atractivo, sin quitarle mérito a Esme, pero es que a pesar de que para mi Carlisle era bastante más mayor que yo, eso no le quitaba a que no viese lo atractivo que era.

-hola doctor Cullen- le saludó Emmett, moviendo efusivamente la mano mientras sonreía, creo que nadie parecía acordarse de que a mi me dolía mucho la mano- pues ya ves, nuevo curso, caídas nuevas

-idiota- susurré entre dientes, Edward me acarició el brazo para que me tranquilizase

-tranquila

-hola chicos, bueno Bella, vamos a ver que te pasa, ¿a sido otro tropiezo?

-un accidente- dije recalcando la palabra accidente, Emmett volvió a sustituir su risa en tos- me han golpeado con un balón y he caído hacia delante, con tan mala suerte de que he apoyado mal la mano

-bueno, vamos a mirarte esa mano- luego se giró hacia su hijo y Emmett- vosotros esperar aquí.

-vale- asintieron los dos a la vez

-no quiero ningún problema- los dos se miraron como si con ellos no iría la cosa- sobre todo va por ti Emmett, nada de molestar a las enfermeras.

Carlisle me guió hacia a los boxes para examinarme la mano, aún así aún creía escuchar a mi hermano protestar por las palabras de Carlisle.

-¿Cómo te has golpeado con un balón Bella?- preguntó mientras observaba mi mano- o quien te ha golpeado, en este caso parece ser que tú no tienes la culpa.

-Lauren Mallory- me parece que su nombre me salió como si hubiese escupido

-¿no te cae bien?- parecía más una afirmación que otra cosa

-no somos grandes amigas

-Edward se lleva bien con ella- su mirada me trasmitía preocupación, no sabía hasta que punto Carlisle y Esme había habado de las nuevas amistades de Edward.

-algo verá

-creo que tienes la muñeca rota- ¡estupendo! Simplemente estupendo- vamos ha hacerte unas placas

Efectivamente Carlisle tenía razón, en menos de una hora estaba rumbo a mi casa con la mano escayolada, Edward se había quedado en el hospital por que Carlisle terminaría el turno en seguida, antes de irme se aseguró de que me cuidase mucho la mano, a veces parecía más mi madre que mi mejor amigos, pero tampoco me molestaba.

-papá, mamá tenemos una sorpresa- gritó Emmett en el momento que pusimos un pie en casa

-ya nos hemos enterado- la voz de mi padre apareció junto a él, me miró y suspiró como si fuese un ser sin remedio, bueno a veces lo era- ¿Qué ha sido esta vez cariño?

-me han dado con una pelota en la cabeza- le respondí simplemente, la verdad es que no me apetecía decir nada más, lo único que me apetecía era irme a la cama a descansar y así olvidarme del dolor de la mano.

-tendría que preguntar por que te has roto la muñeca cuando el golpe ha sido en la cabeza pero pienso que es mejor no preguntar

-mejor papa, mucho mejor- le di un beso en la mejilla y luego me dirigí a las escaleras para irme a mi cuarto

-¿no vas a cenar nada cariño?- me preguntó mi madre- si no te apuras Emmett te lo va a quitar todo.

-tranquila mamá no tengo hambre, solo quiero irme a la cama

-pero si es pronto- protestó mi madre, odiaba que me fuese a la cama sin comer

-es pronto, pero yo ya tengo suficiente por hoy, al menos con esto- dije señalando mi escayola- no tendré que hacer gimnasia en mucho tiempo.

Cuando conseguí desembarazarme de mi familia, me subí a mi cuarto para tirarme, literalmente, a la cama. Tenía ganas de ponerme los cascos y leer algún libro, pero fue imposible por que mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

-acabo de despedirme de ti hace un momento- contesté sin ni siquiera decir hola

-_ni que te molestase_- la voz del otro lado parecía triste

-sabes que no me molesta que me llames Edward, solo recalcaba que nos hemos visto hace un momento.

_-ya bueno, quería saber como has llegado_.

-con Emmett, ¿Cómo quieres que llegue?- escuche su risa desde él otro lado de la línea- me ha estado molestando todo el camino

_-le dije que no lo hiciese-_ parecía ofendido, como si no supiese que a Emmett le encantaba hacerme rabiar pero nunca lo hacía con mala intención.

-¿en serio creías que no lo haría?

_-Bella tengo una fe infinita en que tu hermano madure algún día_- dijo lentamente, creo que estaba intentado convencerse de sus propias palabras.

-¿estás sentado?- le pregunté entre risas

_-tumbado, ¿por?_- me preguntó confuso

-por que así es como vas a tener que esperar hasta que Emmett madure- los dos estallamos a carcajadas.

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente me sentí rara, sentía que ese no iba a ser un buen día, de primeras ya comencé el día tropezándome con las zapatillas y luego me quemé con el desayuno, así que algo me decía que ese día mejor hubiese sido para mi quedarme en cama.

Cuando llegué a clase me di cuenta de que el cielo estaba encapotado, eso quería decir que podía ser que lloviese o podía ser que no, aunque siendo Forks lo más probable es que lloviese.

Antes de entrar en clase de cálculo me encontré con Jessica, parecía preocupada por mí y me invadió a un montón de preguntas antes de que cruzase la puerta del aula.

-de verdad Bella, lo siento mucho, sentí miedo cuando Lauren me lanzó la pelota- me dijo rápidamente, a veces me preguntaba como era capaz de respirar con lo mucho que hablaba y con lo rápido que lo hacía.

-no pasa nada Jessica de verdad, ya sabes, la escayola es como una segunda piel para mi- aunque yo en realidad sabía que lo único que estaba haciendo Jessica era proteger a Lauren

-bueno, uno de los encantos de Bella es su dulce torpeza- susurró una voz a mis espaldas, no tenía que girarme para ver quien era, la cara de Jessica y el desagradable escalofrió que me recorrió todo el cuerpo al sentir su aliento en mi cuello me lo dijo todo.

-hola Mike- le dije sin girarme

-ahora con la escayola necesitaras ayuda para ducharte ¿no?- yo me giré sorprendida, Mike siempre había sido muy sutil en sus insinuaciones, pero últimamente estaba más brusco.

Intenté pensar algo ingenioso que decir, pero me cara se iluminó cuando vi a la persona que tenía Mike detrás y que lo miraba con cara de odio absoluto.

-¿quieres venir a casa a ayudarla Newton?- escuchar la voz de Emmett provocó que la cara de Mike palideciese considerablemente

-esto…eh…. Hola Swan- tartamudeó Mike, lo comprendía mi hermano era demasiado grande y fuerte para su edad, a veces yo pensaba que si no lo conociese lo confundiría con un universitario.

-vamos a dejar una cosa clara Newton- le siseó mi hermano bajando la cabeza para ponerse a su altura- si vuelvo a oír que le dices algo por el estilo a mi hermana, jamás te tendrás que preocupar por si dejas embarazada a una chica, ¿comprendido?

-comprendido- balbuceó Mike

-excelente- lanzó a Mike a un lado para ponerse junto a mi- bueno pequeña patosa nos vemos al final de clases, por cierto como no entres pronto a la tuya vas a llegar tarde

-es verdad- dije mientras Emmett me despeinaba el pelo, en casa me daría un beso pero aquí en la escuela según él podría afectar a su preciada reputación.

A la hora de comer llegué con Angela al comedor donde ya nos esperaban Edward y los demás, aunque me extraño ver que Edward parecía muy feliz, no es que mi amigo fuese un chico raro que jamás sonríe, pero no solía estar de tan buen humor en clase.

-¿te ayudo con la bandeja?- me preguntó mientras yo hacía malabarismos para que esta no se me cayese.

-te lo agradecería mucho- luego le miré dudosa- ¿Por qué pareces tan sumamente feliz?

-¿yo?

-no él de la esquina de allí, pues claro que lo digo por ti

-ya te lo contaré, venga vamos a comer que sino no vamos a tener tiempo antes de que tengamos que volver a clase- Edward se adelantó para sentarse entre el asiento que yo ocuparía y Lauren, que también parecía muy contenta, yo miré a Angela dudosa y ella me contestó con la misma duda, resumiendo, no tenía ni idea de por que Edward estaba tan feliz, pero algo me daba que no era por algo que a mi me alegrase, algo me decía que Lauren tenía algo que ver y eso no me gustaba.

Al final de clase salí sola hacía la vieja camioneta de mi hermano, camioneta que estaba segura que heredaría en el momento que cumpliese dieciséis ya que mi hermano tenía ganas de deshacerse de ella, a mi en cambio me gustaba.

Ya no había ningún coche, yo me había retrasado mirando unos libros en la biblioteca por que sabía que Emmett saldría algo más tarde, por lo que la tardanza de este no me sorprendió en absoluto, lo que si que me sorprendió fue ver a Edward a lo lejos con alguien, no tenía ni idea que hacía allí y como el día se había oscurecido ya que además estaba comenzando a llover por lo que no veía con quien estaban.

La curiosidad me pudo y me acerqué hacia Edward, el no se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí, cosa que era normal por que yo estaba perfectamente colocada para que él no me viera, ni el ni su acompañante, acompañante que no tardé mucho en identificar, su corte rubio muy a la moda, su ropa perfecta, era sin duda alguna Lauren.

Seguí observando, no sabía lo que me retenía allí, lo único que sabía era que necesitaba ver que pasaba entre esos dos.

Los dos estaban hablando, no parecía nada más una simple conversación, o eso me parecía al principio, la simple conversación se borró cuando vi como Edward se inclinaba hacia ella y le rodeaba su cintura con el brazo.

Y entonces llegó, llegó lo jamás hubiese deseado que llegase, Edward y Lauren se estaban besando.

Ese beso, ese beso que una parte de mi sabía que llegaría pero que siempre tuve la esperanza de que jamás llegase. Ese beso provocó que mi corazón se detuviese durante unos interminables segundos, todo el lugar que me rodeaba desapareció y mis ojos solo les veían a ellos dos, a esos dos amantes que se besaban sin saber que estaban siendo observados.

Después de unos segundos en los que no sentía mi corazón latir, esté comenzó a latir con una increíble velocidad, parecía como si todo mi cuerpo me estuviese gritando que me largarse de allí, que corriese, pero no podía, como si un rayo me hubiese atravesado, me quedé allí inmóvil, sintiendo como todo se desmoronaba, Edward, mi Edward, mi mejor amigo se estaba besando con la persona que se había dedicado a odiarme abiertamente durante toda su vida.

El besó paró, pero eso no quiso decir que fuese el último, veía la sonrisa de las dos personas que estaban allí y como intercambiaban palabras y besos todo el rato. Yo quería irme, de verdad que lo quería, pero no era capaz de moverme, sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de un torrente de lágrimas que no eran capaces de caer.

No sé el tiempo que estuve allí parada, sentí como la lluvia era cada vez más espesa, de repente sentí unos brazos abrazándome y afrentándome contra su pecho, me giré para mirarle aunque ya sabía con quien me iba a encontrar. Al girarme pude ver como Emmett me miraba con la cara llena de pena, el también había visto lo mismo que yo. Él también había visto a Edward y Lauren besándose.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pobre Bella como la hago sufrir…. Pero bueno siempre se dice que en la vida lo que más quieres es lo que más cuesta y ahora solo le toca darse cuenta de cuales son sus verdaderos sentimiento por Edward, aunque eso le vaya a doler.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, no seáis muy malas conmigo hoy en mi cumpleaños jejejeje.**

**Un saludo **

**Tisha **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nota: todos los personajes perteneces a Sthepenie Meyer**_

**aupa:**

**antes de nada, mil disculpas por la tardanza..... la verdad es que no me gusta actualizar con tanto tiempo de diferencia pero es que ultimamente estoy que o estoy.... no se espero que se me pase y de verdad que lo siento mucho.**

**muchas gracias por todos los reweivs y las alertas**

**bueno os dejo con el capítulo**

**BELLA POV**

-Vámonos Bella- me dijo mi hermano arrastrándome para salir del lugar del cual yo me encontraba medio escondida.

Emmett me llevó, más bien me arrastró, hasta nuestro coche y los dos nos subimos en él, yo seguía sin decir nada asimilando lo que había visto, intentando comprender que era lo que había pasado, mejor dicho, intentando comprender por que no lo había visto venir, por que estaba segura que esa cadena de besos no había surgido de un día para otro.

Emmett no habló en todo le camino, pero sabía que me de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo para saber como estaba, yo por mi parte seguía mirando al frente sin poder quitar esa imagen de mi mente, estaba segura que por muchos años que pasasen ver a Edward y a Lauren besándose jamás se me borraría de la mente.

Llegamos a casa y vimos todas las luces encendidas, no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que mis padres ya habían llegado a casa, todavía tenía la esperanza de que no hubiese nadie en casa para poder escabullirme a mi cuarto.

Antes de entrar por la puerta mi hermano me frenó, se situó en frente de mí para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-vamos ha hacer una cosa Bella, ahora vamos a entrar en casa, vas a poner una cara normal, vas a subir a tu cuarto y luego vas a bajar a cenar, cuando estemos cenando dices que te duele la tripa y yo te cubro diciendo que te has empachado antes de venir por que hemos estado comiendo cochinadas, ¿te parece bien?

-solo quiero irme a mi cuarto Emmett- mi voz temblaba, estaba a punto de llorar

-hazlo por mi Bella, hazlo por mamá y papá, no querrás preocuparles ¿verdad?, o que te maten a preguntas, como va ha hacer mamá

-¿me ayudarás?- le pregunté agarrando su camiseta, rogándole que me ayudase, no quería que mis padres me preguntasen nada, más que nada por que ni yo misma sabía que contestar, no terminaba de comprender por que me dolía tanto.

-claro Bells, si el director a cumplido su cometido puedo asegurarte de que no te van a prestar ninguna atención- yo le miré con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Qué has hecho?

-ahora lo veras, venga mi pequeña saltamontes comienza la acción.

Entramos a casa, Emmett entró antes que yo por lo que yo usé su cuerpo como escudo para que mis padres no me viesen. No esperaba encontrarme a mis padres en la entrada, mi padre miraba a Emmett enfadado mientras que mi madre lo miraba como si fuese un caso perdido.

-hola papi y mami, ¿habéis visto como llueve?- no veía a mi hermano pero podía asegurar que estaba sonriendo, no sabía que había hecho pero esa no era la actitud que solía tomar cuando hacía algo malo, normalmente intentaba parecer la persona más inocente del mundo, pero ahora parecía estar burlándose de ellos.

-¿hola papi y mami?- gruñó mi padre, tratando de contener la ira

-Cómo queréis que os salude, ¿hola señor y señora Swan?, me parecería muy mal saludar así a mis padres- dijo burlón

-no te burles Emmett- le dijo mi madre, que a diferencia de mi padre parecía estar más calmada

-no lo hago- le respondió mi hermano, yo seguía agarrada su camiseta, pero todavía sin comprender que pasaba.

-Bella vete a tu cuarto-me dijo mi padre, pero yo no me quería ir, quería saber que pasaba con Emmett y quería defenderlo, como siempre intentaba hacer aunque algunas cosas no tuviesen defensa alguna.

-venga pequeña sube a tu cuarto- me susurró Emmett sonriéndome, ahora lo comprendía todo, estaba tomando la actitud de camicace para que mis padres no se fijasen en mi.

Ante la mirada de mi padre yo subí las escaleras rápidamente pero me quedé al final de estas para poder saber que pasaba. Mi padre normalmente no se ponía de mal humor, era un hombre tranquilo y con mucha paciencia, pero cuando la perdía podías esperar sentada a que terminase su charla sobre lo mal que habíamos actuado, todo esto lo decía con tal tono, que comprendía perfectamente por que la gente del pueblo respetaba tanto al jefe de policía Swan.

-Emmett cariño, este año estabas comportándote muy bien, ¿por que lo has tenido que estropear?- preguntó mi madre con pena

- se lo merecía- vale, ahora comprendía, Emmett se había peleado con alguien.

-¿Qué se lo merecía?- le dijo mi padre, lentamente, como escupiendo cada una de sus palabras- ¿se merecía el chico Newton que le dejaras la nariz rota y el ojo completamente morado? ¡Le has reventado la cara a golpes!

-¿has pegado a Mike?- grité desde lo alto de la escalera, bajando para quedarme al lado de mi hermano.

Emmett me miró de arriba abajo, evaluando mi cara había vuelto a ser la normal, parecía que su examen era bueno por que me sonrió, o al menos lo intentó.

-he dicho que se lo merecía

-no puedo comprender que a podido hacer ese chico para merecer tu ira- le dijo mi padre con los ojos llameantes de ira por no obtener más respuesta que un "se lo merecía".

-te puedo asegurar que se lo merecía- mi padre iba contestar pero yo me adelanté a sus palabras

-Emmett ¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunté acariciándole el brazo para que se calmase.

-Emmett contesta a tu hermana ¿Y que ha pasado para que ni siquiera Edward te parase?- le dijo mi madre, haciendo lo mismo que estaba haciendo yo con Emmett con mi padre para calmarlo, aunque yo ahora me había quedado parada sabiendo por que Edward no lo había parado.

-Edward no estaba y hubiera estado no se si mi hubiera detenido- mi madre abrió la boca, comprendiendo por que nadie había parado la pelea, Edward y yo éramos los únicos que lográbamos parar a Emmett cuando se ponía burro.

-Emmett Swan, me vas a responder ahora mismo por que has pegado al chico Newton y así me das una explicación para darles a sus padres y una excusa para no detener a mi propio hijo- mi hermano tomó aire, lo conocía suficiente como para saber que iba a confesar.

-muy bien como quieras, te lo digo y luego me dices si todavía tienes ganas de detenerme.

-habla- demandó Charlie, cuando ponía ese tono no me salía llamarle papá, me salía más llamarle jefe Swan, Charlie era algo intermedio

-hoy a la mañana, nada más hemos llegado al colegio he escuchado a Newton decirle cosas obscenas a Bella- mis padres clavaron su mirada en mi, seguramente deduciendo como yo lo que venía a continuación, Mike nunca aprendería- le he avisado que si volvía a escúchale diciendo algo parecido a mi hermana tendría consecuencias, al parecer en un primer momento el chico retrasado ese me a comprendido

-¡Emmett!, esa boca- le regañó mi madre

-si bueno, lo que decía, Mike parecía haber entendido mi mensaje, pero luego cuando me dirigía al coche he escuchado como Mike y Tyler hablar de Bella y de alguna chica más, y antes de que lo preguntes Charlie, no pienso repetir lo que han dicho.

-¡Qué han dicho de mi hija!- gritó mi padre, ahora parecía estar a favor de mi hermano

-en serio papá mejor dejamos ese tema- yo también tenía curiosidad por saber que habían dicho, pero algo en mi me decía que mi salud mental me agradecería no saberlo.

-eres muy bueno protegiendo a tu hermana- le dijo mi madre acariciando el rostro de Emmett con mucha suavidad- pero la siguiente vez por lo que más quieras, limítate a lo verbal

Después de la confesión de mi hermano todo pareció volver a la calma, hasta creí escuchar a mi padre dándole la enhorabuena a mi hermano por los golpes.

Después de cenar yo me subí a mi cuarto, media hora después mi móvil comenzó sonar, me giré para mirar quien era y vi en la pantalla en nombre gravado de Edward, sabía que el quería hablar conmigo y que casi todas las noches hablábamos, pero ahora mismo no me apetecía hablar con él, por lo que puse el móvil en silencio y me fui al cuarto de Emmett.

No toqué la puerta ya que le tenía entre abierta, eso quería decir que no estaba haciendo nada raro. Cuando entré me lo encontré parado frente al ordenador, me acerqué a el y lo abracé por detrás.

-Gracias Emmett- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Por pegar a Newton para defenderte?, créeme ha sido todo un placer- mi hermano sonrió dándome a entender que estaba más que complacido por haber tenido una excusa para pegarle.

-sabes que no me refiero a eso, no me gusta que pegues a nadie

-eres demasiado pacífica, creo que tienes que tener un poco más de arranque Bells- luego se giró para mirarme

-¿quieres hablar de lo que ha pasado hoy?- yo resoplé y me senté en la cama, mejor dicho, resoplé, quité la ropa de encima de la cama y me senté.

-no le sé, ni siquiera lo comprendo, sabía que tarde o temprano Edward tendría novia, no soy idiota y se que Edward es muy atractivo- más de lo que me gustaría- pero no sé que es lo que más me duele, que no me haya dicho nada, como si fuera una persona sin importancia en su vida, o que sea precisamente con Lauren- Emmett acercó a la silla hasta donde yo estaba, y se sentó apoyando sus codos en sus piernas.

-¿en serio no te había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos?

-no, bueno algo si había notado, pero no le quería dar importancia, es Lauren por dios- luego le miré interrogante-¿tu lo sabías?

-lo sospechaba, Edward es mi mejor amigo, pero no es muy dado a decir lo que siente, además eso entre chicos no se lleva- yo bufé y le golpeé el brazo

-¿en serio solo es eso?, solo por eso te has puesto así- yo le miré confusa, aunque una parte de mi quería salir y gritar que no era solo por eso, que había otro motivo, pero ese motivo, ese sentimiento que me oprimía el pecho no quería tomar nombre, o tal vez era yo la que no dejaba que saliese.

-tengo miedo, tengo miedo de perder su amistad, que esta "cosa" que tiene con Lauren destruya todo lo que hemos creado durante todo estos años, Em ¿y si decide que ya no le interesa ser mi amigo?- una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, mi hermano me la limpió sin decir nada más.

-eso no va a pasar, si pasa, le reventaré la cara- Emmett hizo sonar sus nudillos para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, pero gracias a ello me hizo sonreír

-se que no serás capaz- el me miró de tal forma que me dejaba ver que sería perfectamente capaz- no lo harás por que no te dejaré

-no tienes por que enterarte.

Después de una noche en la que no tuve mucha oportunidad de dormir, entre que me pasé la mitad de la noche intentando arrascarme dentro de la escayola y la otra mitad me la pasé pensando en los apasionados besadores y cada vez que cerraba los veía ahí, besándose, abrazándose…era… vomitivo y claro eso provocó que a la mañana siguiente me encontrase ante el espejo y dos preciosas manchas moradas debajo de mis párpados, genial, simplemente genial.

-vaya Bella parece que has pasado mala noche- me dijo Angela en modo de saludo

-me picaba la escayola- le respondí simplemente, por ahora no me apetecía entrar en detalles, ahora no al menos.

-te comprendo, eso es un verdadero incordió ¿utilizaste un tenedor?- yo asentí sonriendo, aunque por como me picaba ahora seguramente el tenedor había sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

-¿para que utilizaste un tenedor?- preguntó una aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas, yo no me giré, no me atrevía- ¿Bella?- preguntó al ver que no giraba, ahora ya no me queda otra.

- ¿que pasa Edward?- al girarme no pude evitar recordar la imagen de él con Lauren

-ayer no contestaste al teléfono, ¿pasa algo?- me preguntó serio, Edward siempre sabía si me pasaba algo y normalmente si no cogía el teléfono es que pasaba algo

-no, nada de nada Edward, simplemente que estaba ocupada con Emmett y mis padres- miré a Angela que me miraba extrañada.

-bueno Bella nos vemos luego en clase- no quería que Angela se fuese, no quería quedarme sola con él.

-hasta luego Angela- se despidió Edward, yo le despedí con una sonrisa un tanto forzada

-ya me he enterado de lo que ha pasado entre Mike y Emmett, creo que tu hermano perdió los nervios, lástima que tenía cosas que hacer, de haber estado ahí hubiese intentado frenarlo- me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos, de no haber sabido la verdad en esos mismos momentos me hubiese percatado de que algo raro pasaba, pero sobre todo de que me estaba mintiendo.

-esto es el colmo- dije enfadada y me di la vuelta para irme a clase rápidamente, lástima que Edward sea más rápido que yo. En poco tiempo llegó hasta mí y me arrastró fuera de los pasillos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Bella?- me dijo muy serio- ¿y por que demonios te vas de esa manera?

-¿que qué quiero decir con eso?, por favor Edward- intentaba apartar la mirada de esos ojos esmeralda, de esa mirada que iba desde el enfado hasta la tristeza

-no pude estar para frenar a Emmett, lo siento, pero sabes como es Emmett, sabes que cuando se le cruza algo por al mente es muy difícil quitárselo

-¡no me refiero a eso!, Emmett es mayorcito para parar cuando tiene que parar, ayer no paró punto, ese no es el problema- estaba gritando, creo que era la primera vez que gritaba a Edward, pero es que la realidad era que no estaba reconociendo al Edward que estaba enfrente mío

-¿entonces a que? Bella de verdad que no te comprendo- me dijo confuso

-¿no me comprendes? Pues me refiero a que me acabas de decir que no pudiste estar para parar a Emmett, eso no me molesta, lo que me molesta es que se supone que soy tu amiga, que soy tu amiga desde que éramos unos niños pero a pesar de eso no has sido capaz en casi un mes de decirme que te gusta Lauren y no solo eso, ahora me dices que ayer tenías cosas que hacer y yo me pregunto ¿esas cosas tienen algo que ver con besar a Lauren en este mismo colegio?- tomé aire al terminar mi pequeño discurso.

Tras me precioso discurso lleno de reproches pude notar como la cara de Edward cambiaba, se contrajo de dolor y sus ojos estaba cubiertos con una pena absoluta, se apretó el puente de la nariz y me miró con los ojos tristes y avergonzados.

-Bella yo…

-¿Por qué?- le dije con la voz llena de pena- por que me has mentido, por que no me lo has contado, ¿Por qué?

-no podía Bella, no me sentía capaz de decírtelo, es Lauren, me gusta Bella- algo se abrió en mi pecho, un vacío comenzó a apoderarse de él, oprimiéndome- pero se como os lleváis las dos, no quería que te molestases

-pues ha sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad Edward, si me lo hubieras contado lo hubiese aceptado lo mejor posible, pero no, tu siempre con ese afán tuyo de protegerme, por dios Edward, no soy una niña y soy lo suficientemente fuerte y madura para aceptar cosas como esas.

-lo siento- dijo simplemente, luego se acercó a mi y me abrazó con fuerza- lo siento de verdad, no quería mentirte, solo que no sabía como decírtelo.

Al principio no le respondí al abrazo, por una parte de mi me decía que devolverle el abrazo significaba que aceptaba completamente lo que había hecho, y tenía que ser sincera conmigo misma, no me gustaba nada que Edward tuviese algo con Lauren, la sola presencia de esa chica me molestaba. Pero si no contestaba al abrazo significaba que era una cría que no aceptaba que sus amigos mirasen más allá y que me importaba que Edward tuviese novia. Por lo que finalmente me decidí y le apreté con fuerza contra mí, aunque seguía sin estar convencida.

-prométeme algo Edward- una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, había algo que me daba mucho miedo y tenía que decírselo- prométeme que no dejarás que nada influya en nuestra amistad.

-lo prometo Bella, siempre estaremos juntos- hundió su cabeza entre mi cuello y mi hombro- aunque no lo creas yo te quiero Bella- mi corazón latió aceleradamente.

-yo también a ti Edward- le dije sin saber a ciencia cierta a que tipo de amor me refería

* * *

**Estaría bien saber por que han dicho esos "te quiero" pero bueno… jejejejejej**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y un aviso a partir de ahora las cosas se van a poner peor jejejejejeje soy un poco mala lo sé ejejejje, pero las amistades cuando se meten novios en medio siempre se deterioran un poco…. Al menos al principio y si hay otra clase de sentimientos por medio pos todavía peor.... yo estoy sumamente agradecida de que nunca me haya pasado.**

**Un saludo**

**Tisha**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nota: todos los personajes perteneces a Sthepenie Meyer**_

**Hola:**

**Esta vez ya se que me he tardado mucho, podría daros mogollón de excusas pero la verdad es que me ponía delante del ordenador y no se me ocurría nada, lo siento de verdad pero es que al no ocurrírseme nada no podía ni tan siquiera comenzar por nada, os puedo asegurar que me he pasado varios días delante del ordenador mirando la hoja del Word vacía y nada que no se me ocurría nada. pero bueno al menos en cuanto lo he terminado lo he subido (le he tenido que robar el ordenador a mi compañera piso jejejej pero ella se ha dejado jejeje)**

**Muchas gracias por todos lo reveiws y las alertas y todo, os lo agradezco mucho**

**Espero que os guste **

**BELLA POV**

-¿Edward?- le pregunté sin romper en ningún momento el abrazo

-¿humm?- me respondió todavía con la cabeza hundida en mi cuello, sentí su cálido contra mi piel provocándome un escalofrío

-¿Lauren y tu sois novios?- lo sentí tensarse contra mi, no sabía por que se tensaba, yo ya lo sabía todo, que me gustase o no era otra cosa, no comprendía por que se tenía que tensar ante esa pregunta

-Bella…- balbuceó separándose de mí y rascándose la nuca, luego tomó un suspiro- si, somos novios.

Cuando hice esa pregunta pensé que no me dolería saber la respuesta, al fin y al cabo ya los había visto besándose, ¿Qué hay peor que eso? Pero ahora saber que eran novios, que tenían algo con nombre, algo oficial por decirlo de alguna manera, me provocaba una sensación extraña en el pecho, sensación a la cual no me podía acostumbrar a pesar de que ya llevaba un tiempo sintiéndola.

-¿Bella?- preguntó una voz a través del vacío pasillo- ¿Qué demonios haces fuera de clase?- una atronadora carcajada llenó el lugar- ¿mi pequeña Bella está faltando a clase?

-el profesor no ha venido a clase Emmett- le contestó Edward mientras que mi hermano se ponía serio, como cuando a un niño le quitas un juguete

-¿en serio?- le pregunté bajito él asintió, bueno al menos tenía algo de suerte

-¿crees en serio que te haría faltar a clase, arriesgando a que tuvieses la primera falta en tu vida?- ya claro pero faltar con Lauren no le importaría tanto.

-vamos Edward no me quites la ilusión de molestar a Bella, por cierto ¿Qué hacéis los dos aquí solos?- preguntó pasando su brazo por mis hombros y apretándome contra él, cualquiera que no fuese Edward pensaría que era un simple gesto de hermano, pero Edward comprendió lo mismo que yo, comprendió que a pesar de que Edward y Emmett eran grandes amigos en estos momentos mi hermano lo estaba retando.

-solo estábamos hablando- le contenté

-ya bueno, por cierto Bells, Angela te estaba buscando y por cierto dile que a tu amiga que deje de babear por Ben y que haga algo- los tres nos miramos y nos reímos, yo les había comentado que tenía la sospecha de que a Angela le gustaba Ben y también estaba convencida de que él sentía lo mismo- siesque, a las personas que babean por otras se les nota demasiado- luego nos miró a Edward a mi y yo no comprendí por que lo hacía

-bueno yo me voy, y voy ha hablar con Angela- me despedí de los dos con un beso en la mejilla, cuando me alejaba de ellos escuché claramente a mi hermano.

-te lo dije una vez Edward y lo dejé muy claro, quiero que no lo olvides

-no lo olvido- le respondió Edward, yo quería quedarme a saber que era lo que decían o a santo de qué venía eso, pero sabía que me pillarían si me quedaba espiando.

Fui a la cafetería donde supuse que estaría Angela, y efectivamente la chica en cuestión estaba allí junto con Jessica, gracias a dios Lauren no estaba allí

-hola Bella- me saludaron las dos al unísono

-hola chicas, por cierto Angela, Emmett me ha dicho que me estabas buscando

-si quería saber por donde andabas, ¿tu te habías enterado de que no había clase hoy?

-para nada, me lo ha dicho Edward

-¿has estado con Edward?- me pregunto Jessica, Jessica no era mala persona pero se guiaba demasiado por Lauren y sabía que ahora lo que ella quería era información para luego contárselo a su amiga.

-¿desde cuando es raro que esté con Edward?- le contesté algo cortante, una cosa es Edward fuese novio de esa y otra cosa es que yo ahora no pudiese andar con él

-sabes que esta con Lauren ¿verdad?

-claro que lo sé- Angela me miró sorprendida, bueno al menos no era la última que me enteraba

-aaaa

Mientras hablábamos de temas triviales vi como Mike entraba en la cafetería, mi padre tenía razón Emmett le había puesto la cara como un cuadro, me sentía mal por el, podía ser un poco pesado a veces, y podía tener comentarios muy poco acertados pero no era mal chaval y cuando no decía tonterías era bastante simpático, lo malo es que los momentos en los que no decía bobadas eran pocas.

Pensé que sería bueno disculparme con él en nombre de Emmett, sabía que el no haría nada parecido a pedir un perdón, además no quería que nadie me mirase con miedo, y esa era la mirada que tenía Mike en esos mismos momentos, sobre todo cuando me vio acercarme a él.

-hola Mike

-hola Bella, lo siento no puedo hablar contigo me están esperando- dijo atropelladamente, quiso huir pero yo le detuve con mi mano buena

-Mike espera, quiero hablar contigo- Mike tragó pesadamente y miró a la mesa donde mi hermano se acababa de sentar con Edward, no sabía por que Edward estaba allí ya que era la mesa de mi hermano y sus amigos de clase.

-de verdad que tengo que irme- miré mal a mi hermano y a Edward que miraban fijamente hacia nuestra dirección y a pesar de que era Emmett quien había pegado a mi hermano y por ende el que tenía que tener más rencor hacia él, en cambio, era Edward el que peor parecía mirar a Mike

-mira Mike quiero pedirte perdón de parte de mi hermano- el me miró sorprendido- se como es mi hermano, y no es malo solo que a veces pierde los nervios y no tiene muy buen autocontrol, yo no quiero excusar lo que hizo por que se que está mal, tampoco quiero saber por lo que lo hizo, pero tu me caes bien Mike y por nada del mundo quiero que me tengas miedo por lo que pueda hacer Emmett- me acerqué a él y lo abracé

-gracias, puede que yo estuviese muy poco acertado en mis comentarios- de repente una sonrisa iluminó su magullado rostro- podíamos quedar una tarde para hablar tranquilamente.

Me lo tenía que haber esperado, sabía que Mike me saldría con alguna cosa de esas, pero no podía decir que no, sobre todo después de cómo tenía la cara por culpa de alguien que decía ser mi hermano

-verás Mike

-no puede quedar, tiene cosas que hacer- dijo una aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas, una voz algo tensa para ser más exactos

-¿perdón?- le dije dándome la vuelta para mirar a Edward a los ojos ¿Quién se creía que era para decirme lo que tenía que hacer o lo que no? Si hubiese sido Emmett lo comprendería pero él no, bueno en realidad algo si que lo comprendía, si echaba la vista atrás Edward siempre había estado mano a mano con mi hermano para ahuyentar a todo el que se interesase por mí.

-que tienes cosas que hacer

-mira Edward, la verdad es que ahora sí tengo cosas que hacer- tenía tarea de calculo atrasada- pero en cuanto quede libre no me importaría nada quedar con Mike una tarde, ¿podríamos ir al cine algún día de estos?

-claro un cine estaría perfecto- dijo feliz pero cuando vio a Emmett acercarse se le cambio la cara, cuando Emmett llegó hasta nosotros tomó aire profundamente.

-Newton, no te voy a pedir perdón, pero creo que al menos un poco comprendes por que lo hice- mi hermano y el orgullo iban bastante unidos- pero si Bella te dice para ir al cine yo no opondré a ello, mientras que yo os lleve y os traiga- yo bufé pero Mike asintió sumisamente- y claro siempre que controles tu boca en todos los sentidos posibles.

Mike volvió a asentir, luego se fue ante el insistente llamado de Tayler, yo por mi parte me giré para mirar a mi hermano y a Edward

-¿sabéis que?, no soy una niña y por tanto puedo hacer lo que me de la gana- los dos se miraron con los brazos cruzados y luego me miraron a mi

-ya, aunque los de que no seas una niña para mi es discutible, lo que si que es cierto es que no tienes coche por lo que no creo que tu coordinación vayas andando hasta Port Angel tu sola

-me voy- dije entre bufidos y antes de que ninguno de los dos dijese nada más me acerqué a Angela y Jessica

Paso el tiempo y la relación entre Edward y Lauren parecía cada vez más consolidada, yo pensaba que con el paso del tiempo me acostumbraría pero parecía que la cosa no iba a ser tan sencilla, no me gustaba Lauren y cada vez me costaba más disimular mi disgusto, lamentablemente ella disimulaba muy bien delante de Edward.

Este viernes había quedado con Edward para ver unas películas, el día de ver películas se había cambiado por que Lauren había dictaminado que le sábado era el día para estar en pareja eso cuando no decidía que los viernes también era día de estar en pareja, a cada segundo que pasaba la odiaba más y no comprendía por Edward le seguía tanto la corriente.

-¿Bella por que miras tanto por la ventana?- me dijo la amble voz de Esme acariciándome la espalda

-Edward se retrasa y tengo la impresión de que si no llega pronto Emmett va a marear a Carlisle- Emmett había decidido acompañarme el día de hoy, que por cierto parecía más contento de lo habitual

-Edward llegará ahora y tranquila por Carlisle, siempre ha tenido a Emmett controlado- las dos nos reímos

En ese momento llegó el coche de la madre de Lauren, que ganas teníamos todos de poder conducir nuestros propios coches.

La madre de Lauren paró solo unos momentos para dejar a su hija y a Edward, un momento ¡su hija! ¿Lauren se quedaba?, eso ya era colmo, me quitaba a mi amigo durante casi toda la semana y luego me quería fastidiar el único día en el podíamos estar Edward, Emmett, en el caso de que viniese y yo sin nadie que molestase.

-esto ya el colmo- solté sin darme cuenta de que Esme seguía a mi lado, me fijé en ella y me di cuenta de que ahora era ella la que miraba por la ventana, me giré y vi como Lauren y Edward compartían un apasionado beso, con un chasqueo de lengua Esme apartó la mirada, confirmado a Esme no le gustaba Lauren, aunque estaba convencida de que jamás se lo diría a su hijo.

Esme me miró de la misma manera que me solía mirar mi madre cuando yo estaba enfadada, yo veía a Esme como una segunda madre, me comprendía y le contaba algunas cosas que a mi madre era incapaz de contarle, por el simple mero hecho de que era mi madre y como madre hay cosas que es mejor omitir.

-cariño sé la relación que tienes con Lauren, pero tienes que relajarte

-a ti tampoco te cae bien la novia de tu hijo- una sonrisita recorrió sus labios

-pero yo tengo que apoyar a mi hijo, pero sigo pensando que tendrías que hablar seriamente con Edward, los dos deberíais tener una larga conversación

-¿y para que serviría? Edward no escucha cuando está empecinado en algo y ahora, aunque no lo comprenda, lo está con Lauren- me estaba enfadando cada vez más, Esme no dijo nada más simplemente se acercó a mi y me abrazó

-hola mamá- dijo Edward desde la puerta

-hola cariño, ahora vamos al salón

Cuando llegamos al salón me encontré con Edward y Lauren sentados en el sofá, agarrados, ya no sabía por que me sorprendía tanto, en serio a veces me planteaba si era idiota o algo parecido, por que no era normal sorprenderse cada vez que los veía juntos.

-hola Bella- dijo Lauren con esa voz nasal suya tan característica- no sabía que estabas aquí

-seguro- susurré

-Bella, no te importará que Lauren venga con nosotros ¿verdad?- me preguntó Edward, antes de que contestase Emmett bajó corriendo las escaleras y me miró lleno de sorpresa, a estas alturas tenía que tener la cara roja de rabia

-Bella tenemos que irnos

-¿Por qué?- dijo Edward, yo vi la sonrisita de Lauren

-tenemos que irnos- volvió a decir Emmett

-¿sin más explicaciones?- le dije

-no, es una sorpresa, lo siento Edward y Esme nos tenemos que ir- dijo despidiéndose de los dos y sacándome de la casa, me pareció distinguir la mirada triste de Edward mientras me alejaba, pero seguramente sería un error, últimamente no conocía tanto a Edward como de costumbre.

Salimos de la casa de los Cullen y nos montamos en el coche sin decir nada.

-¿de verdad nos tenemos que ir?- le pregunté cuando casi llegábamos a casa, estaba bastante escéptica ante es supuesta sorpresa

-en parte, podíamos quedarnos más tiempo, pero siendo sinceros, la verdad es que no me apetece nada quedarme con Lauren y menos con la cara que estabas poniendo- yo le miré sin comprender

-¿Qué cara?

- la cara que has puesto al ver a Lauren, te ha dolido que viniese ¿verdad?- yo miré por la venilla del coche ignorando su pregunta- te ha molestado y mucho

-pues claro que me ha molestado- le grité de repente, el bote que dio me dio a comprender que no se esperaba mi reacción- me molesta que Lauren me esté quitando todo lo que tenía en común con Edward, joder Emmett solo me quedaba la noche de los viernes, que antes eran sábados pero ella decidió que el sábado era día para ella, pero me da igual el día, la cosa es que yo tenía un día en el que estar solo con el y contigo si decidías venir claro, pero ahora eso también me lo ha quitado- respiré profundamente sintiendo como las ganas de llorar se apoderaban de mi- me lo está quitando todo, me está quitando a mi amigo Emmett y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo.

Ante el torrente de lágrimas que se me venían encima y aprovechando que acabamos de llegar a casa, salí corriendo hacia mi cuarto, sabía que Emmett me seguía de cerca pero me daba igual. Me lancé a la cama sin saber por que lloraba exactamente, de rabia por que Lauren estaba consiguiendo todo lo que quería, de pena por sentir como poco a poco estaba perdiendo a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

Sentí como la cama se hundía ante el peso de otra persona que sabía perfectamente que era Emmett que se quedó callado mientras yo seguía llorando sin poder frenarlo, Emmett me acarició suavemente la espalda para calmarme.

-Bella ¿de verdad que solo estás así por que Lauren ha ido a casa de Edward?

-¿es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho antes?- le grité mientras intentaba mirarle con odio, aunque claro, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas era más difícil.

-claro que te he escuchado Bella, te he escuchado desde hace mucho tiempo y no solo eso además te he observado y mi pregunta es, ¿nunca te has planteado de que lo que a ti te pasa es que llevas toda la vida enamorada de Edward?

La cara con la que le miré seguramente sería la de una idiota, ¿yo enamorada de Edward? Eso era absurdo, yo quería a Edward como un amigo, tenía que reconocer que era muy guapo y que me encantaba su forma de ser, pero de ahí a estar enamorada, yo no estaba enamorada de él eso era absurdo ¿o no?

-¿Bella? Bella reacciona- dijo Emmett moviéndome

Miré a Emmett directamente a los ojos y pensé en todo lo que sentía cada vez que Edward estaba cerca, el escalofrío que me provocaba cada vez que me tocaba, como me perdía en sus ojos cada vez que lo miraba.

-o dios mío- dije tapándome la boca con las manos ante la evidencia y de repente todo encajó, Emmett me había hecho abrir los ojos y la caja en la que guardaba ese sentimiento que no quería reconocer se abrió con un clic, revelándome el motivo de cada sentimiento que había tenido desde que había vuelto de vacaciones, ese sentimiento que había vivido siempre en mi pero que había despertado cuando nos besamos en ese juego, ese sentimiento había ocultado y encerrado para que no me hiciese daño, jamás quise reconocer la evidencia, la evidencia de que estaba total y completamente enamorada de Edward

-¿te has dado cuenta ya?- me preguntó Emmett

-¿desde cuando lo sabes?- le pregunté curiosa y con miedo de que fuese muy evidente para todo el mundo menos para mi.

-¿desde cuando lo sé? Vamos Bella no seas absurda creo que lo he sabido desde siempre, se te nota, o al menos yo te lo noto, la forma de mirarle y esas cosas cursis que dicen las chicas

-no comprendo como no me he dado cuenta, tenía todas las claves ahí, yo lo sentía todo y no era capaz ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento- entonces comencé otra vez a llorar

-¿y ahora por que lloras?- me preguntó abrazándome con fuerza

-por que estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo, de un mejor amigo que es nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen, unos de los chicos más populares y guapos de la escuela que además sale con una animadora que me odia desde que tiene uso de razón.

- no llores Bella- Emmett intentaba consolarme pero yo no podía para de llorar

-¿Cómo me he podido enamorar de él Emmett? Como puedo estar enamorada de alguien que es completamente inaccesible para mi a ese nivel- en ese momento Emmett me miró mal

-como que es inaccesible para ti, ¿Qué tontería es esa? ¿Qué piensas que Lauren es más guapa que tu?- yo asentí- eres una idiota Bella Swan, tu eres guapa, no te puedes ni imaginar la cantidad de chicos que tienes detrás de ti. Reconozco que no eres un zorrón provocativo como Lauren pero tú eres mucho más que ella y no quiero que jamás lo dudes Bella.

-eso lo dices por que soy tu hermana

-por que soy tu hermano y por que tengo oídos y escucho lo que opinan los patanes del colegio sobre ti.

Esas palabras de Emmett no me consolaron, yo sabía que no le llegaba a Lauren ni a la suela de los zapatos, pero Emmett era mi hermano y sabía que no me diría una cosa así. Me abracé más a él y los dos acabamos tumbados en la cama mientras yo seguía sollozando y Emmett seguía intentando calmarme. En algún momento de la tardé escuché mi móvil sonar y la música me decía sin duda alguna que Edward el que me llamaba y también sentí como mi hermano mandaba algún mensaje a alguien, quería preguntar pero en esos momentos yo me seguía preguntando el por que me había tenido que enamorar de Edward y de cómo había sido tan idiota como para no darme cuenta antes.

El cielo estaba completamente negro y Emmett no se había movido en ningún momento de mi lado, sabía que Emmett era el mejor hermano que podía tener pero en momentos como este lo agradecía más que nunca.

Sentí la puerta abrirse, seguramente eran mis padres que acaban de llegar de donde quiera que estuviesen, escuché un "¿niños?" que seguramente sería mi madre y unos pasos subir por las escaleras, sabía que me tenía que levantar, no quería que mi madre me viese así, sabía que mi madre sufría cada vez que veía a cualquiera de sus hijos sufrir, me comencé a levantar junto con Emmett que miraba hacia la puerta sonriendo con alivio, yo sabía que había alguien en la puerta pero no quería girarme todavía, lo que quería era escabullirme al baño para arreglarme un poco la cara.

-bueno Bella, ahora que te has dado cuenta de lo que todos sabíamos hace tiempo es hora de que empieces a reaccionar- me dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta, una voz que no esperaba escuchar, pero que lanzaba un poco alegría a la tristeza que hasta esos momentos estaba totalmente sumida.

* * *

**¿Quién estará allí? ¿Quién más sabía del enamoramiento de Bella?**

**Espero que os haya gustado la forma que tiene Bella de descubrir que está enamorada, la verdad es que no se me ocurría la manera de ponerlo, solo sabía que tenía que ser Emmett quien se lo decía más que nada por que esa es la versión que da Bella en "Los ojos del ayer" .**

**Espero que os haya gustado y una vez más mil disculpas por la tardanza**

**Un saludo**

**Tisha**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nota: todos los personajes perteneces a Sthepenie Meyer**_

**Aupa:**

**¡He vuelto! Bueno al menos por ahora, siento mucho el gran gran retraso, jamás pensé que tardaría tanto en actualizar, la verdad es que podría dar un montón de excusas todas ellas muy válidas, se me ha roto el ordenador, lo estudios y la verdad que con el tiempo que ha pasado tengo que decir que todas ellas han ocurrido, pero la verdad es que simplemente me ponía delante del ordenador y no escribía nada, es que no me apetecía escribir… puede que últimamente tenga la cabeza en tantas cosas que no me apetecía escribir y seguramente sea eso, también pensé en dejar la historia me he visto incapaz de escribir una nota diciendo que la dejaba así que voy a hacer todo lo posible por terminarla.**

**Bueno la verdad es que lo siento, yo también leo en fanfiction y de verdad que me da mucha rabia que la gente no actualice relativamente rápido.**

**Intentaré retomar lo más rápido posible la historia, de lo malo malo como entro en época de exámenes haré cualquier cosa para entretenerme y espero que la historia sea un modo de entretenerme. **

**Os dejo con el capitulo**

**BELLA POV**

-A…Alice- balbucee sin dejar de mirar a mi prima que todavía no se había movido de la puerta, pero que seguía sonriéndome, una sonrisa que devolvía un poco de luz a la oscuridad que me envolvía momentos atrás- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-he venido a pasar el fin de semana, mis padres se iban y no se fían mucho de mi así que han decidido traerme- luego bufó ante sus propias palabras- no comprendo por que no me dejan quedarme sola

-por que eres un peligro ambulante que es incapaz de alimentarse sola- le aclaró mi hermano, ella lo miró mal, pero a mi no importaba el motivo por el que ella estaba aquí, lo único que me importaba es que estaba aquí, en Forks, conmigo en el que seguramente era uno de los peores días de mi vida.

Sin pensármelo, sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me abalance sobre ella y la abracé como si mi vida dependiese de ello y también lloré, aunque eso estaba empezando a ser un acto natural en mi.

-tranquila Bells- dijo acariciándome el cabello- jope chica si llego a saber que te ibas a poner así me quedo en Phoenix

-¡No!- medio chillé y abracé más a ella como si tuviese miedo de que se fuese de mi lado- es solo que me alegro de verte

-yo también me alegro de verte, y tu pedazo de hombre de cromañón, ¿es que no piensas abrazar a tu dulce prima?- oí una carcajada de mi hermano y luego se acercó y nos abrazó a las dos

-te abrazo por que te quiero y por que me alegro de verte, pero que te quede claro Alice Brandon que aunque tengas cara de ser una persona dulce, yo sé perfectamente que solo lo eres cuando te interesa algo- sentí como Alice pegaba a Emmett

Nos quedamos unos momentos los tres abrazados, muchas veces pensaba lo bueno que sería para mi vida que Alice siguiese viviendo en Forks. Ella había vivido toda su vida en este pueblo pero hacía ya tres años que se había mudado con sus padres a Phoenix, ya que a su padre la habían dado un puesto en esa ciudad, todavía me acuerdo de lo mucho que me enfadé con ella cuando me dijo que se iba, estuve sin hablarle por lo menos una semana, luego me arrepentí de haber perdido tanto tiempo con ella y no me separé de ella hasta que se montó en el avión.

De repente se me ocurrió algo que había pasado totalmente por alto, con la emoción del momento me había olvidad de las palabras de Alice al llegar. Me separé de ella como pude lanzando Emmett lejos, ya que no se esperaba mi repentino movimiento.

-¿Cómo que ya era hora de que me diese cuenta?, ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- le pregunté mientras ella sonreía

-primero, lo sé desde que conociste a Edward, se te nota cariño- al ver mi cara de pánico cambio sus palabras- te lo notamos la gente que conoce, estoy segura que nadie lo piensa después de que hayáis sido los mejores amigos durante tanto tiempo, pero a mi no me engañas, además yo he dormido contigo y como sabes hablas en sueños y puede que alguna vez- se quedó un momento pensativa- en realidad más de una vez se queda corto si hablamos de las veces que has susurrado el nombre de Edward en sueños.

Enterré la cabeza en mis manos de pura vergüenza, sabía que en estos momentos estaba completamente roja, pero el pensar en las veces que Alice o Emmett me habían escuchado llamar a Edward en sueños me avergonzaba muchísimo.

-pero tranquila tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros- me tranquilizó mi hermano dándome palmaditas en la espalda.

-aun así la situación no mejora, ¿soy patética verdad?- le susurré a Alice mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado en la cama

-para nada Bella, eras clásica, típica pero pátetica no, vamos a ser sinceras Edward es muy guapo, no es mi tipo- aclaró- pero está muy bueno y antes de que se le fuese la cabeza con esa cosa- Alice llamaba a Lauren de la misma manera que lo hacíamos mi hermano y yo, eso era debido a las horas al teléfono y que ella también conocía a Lauren- era un ser de lo más agradable y simpático.

-ya… ahora no tanto- miré a Emmett sorprendida, por que a pesar de todo Edward era su mejor amigo- es verdad Bella, a cambiado y no para bien, la verdad es que no lo comprendo, no comprendo por que está con Lauren y no comprendo por que esta así de raro.

-mira Charlie que estampa más bonita- dijo mi madre desde la puerta, en seguida mi padre se le unió a ella- Bella cariño ¿estas llorando?

-a sido por la alegría de ver a Alice- me excusé aunque por la cara de mi madre me dio a entender que no me creía nada

-claro- susurró

-es que soy especial tía Renne- le dijo Alice batiendo las pestañas exageradamente

-por supuesto que sí cariño

-todos sabemos lo especial que eres querida- le dijo mi padre con una media sonrisa, con lo que se gano que Alice le sacara la lengua infantilmente, mi padre se rió aunque no apartó la mirada de mi ni un solo momento, tenía la ligera impresión de que en esta casa nadie se creía mis disculpas

-por cierto, ¿Por qué nadie me había dicho que Alice iba a venir?- les pregunté verdaderamente interesada en saber esa respuesta, ya que no comprendía ese ocultamiento, aunque ahora comprendía la cantidad de llamadas entre mi madre y mi tía

-era una sorpresa Bella, como últimamente has estado apagada pensamos que sería bueno que Alice viniese por aquí unos días- luego miró a su sobrina- no tiene nada que ver con que tus padres piensen que puedes quemar la casa

-claro…- susurró Alice- es como si Emmett se fuese a quedar solo, nadie pensaría por nada del mundo que pudiese quemar la casa- dijo con un tono burlón- me tenéis en la misma consideración que él, menudo logro

-oye enana, conmigo no te metas que a mi me han dejado solo en casa

-pero con Bella, con Bella claro que dejan a todo el mundo solo en casa- le respondió Alice

-es que soy una chica de confianza

-bueno basta de peleas que la cena está lista- Emmett aplaudió- aunque siendo sincera pensaba que os ibais a quedar en casa de los Cullen más tiempo

-es que ha venido gente indeseada- le respondí mientras todos bajábamos a la cocina

-Lauren ¿verdad?- me respondió mi madre

-por supuesto

-esa chica no me gusta- agregó mi padre, yo le miré extrañada, bien era cierto que él era el jefe de policía por lo que era bastante escéptico sobre la buena voluntad de los adolescentes pero jamás daba nombres que aclarasen quien le caía mal y quien le caía bien, aunque eso no quería decir que no se le notase- no me miréis así- se defendió al ver la cara de mi hermano y la mía- esa chica tiene muchos aires de superioridad, no sabes como se puso cuando una vez la llevaron a la comisaría por robar.

-¡¿Qué?- gritamos Emmett y yo

-bueno sé que no esta bien decir esas cosas, pero es la verdad, aun así prometerme que no le diréis nada a nadie, no me gustaría que la gente pensase que soy un chismoso

-te lo prometemos- le respondimos mientras Alice se reía- Alice también lo promete papá- recalqué

-lo extraño es que nadie se enterase de eso, Forks no es un gran pueblo que digamos- se preguntó Alice, pregunta que yo también me hacía

-bueno ella es la hija de la Josefin Mallory, ella y la señora Dennise Stanley son las mayores cotillas de la ciudad supongo que cuentas todo menos lo que ellas les interesa- aclaró mi hermano, y tenía razón, seguramente Lauren había hecho un montón de cosas que su madre tapaba y nadie decía por miedo de que su madre lanzase un montón de mentiras sobre ellos.

Esa noche Alice durmió conmigo ya que la casa solo tenía tres cuartos y Emmett se negó a dejarle su cuarto y dormir en el sofá, nos pasamos horas hablando sobre cosas que en general ya habíamos hablado por teléfono pero era diferente a hablarlo cara a cara. Yo estaba más que feliz que Alice estuviese conmigo y sobre todo de que tuviese la amabilidad de no tocar el tema de Edward, sabía que tarde o temprano lo tocaría pero prefería que fuese más tarde que temprano.

Mi momentánea felicidad desapareció a la mañana siguiente cuando Edward no dejó de llamarme, sabía que le tenía que coger pero no quería hacerlo, ¿Cómo hablar con él cuando sabía que estaba completamente enamorada de él?, sabía que ese sentimiento siempre había estado en mi, pero era diferente cuando estaba en las sombras, oculto con cantidad de excusas de autoengaño que tan bien había creado en mi mente.

A la quinta vez que llamó yo ignoré la llamada, me daba pena pero no quería escuchar como él me hablaba normalmente cuando yo estaba sufriendo con él.

-¿diga?- dijo Alice, yo me giré para darme cuenta de que había cogido el teléfono en un momento en el que yo me había distraído- hola Edward

Intenté quitárselo lanzándome sobre ella, pero se me había olvidado lo rápida y ágil que era por lo que se alejó de mí antes de que me diese cuenta, y se fue dando saltitos hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

-si, está conmigo ahora se pone- me acercó el teléfono pero yo negué, no quería cogerlo, ella tapó el auricular y me miró seriamente- habla con él Bella, coge el toro por lo cuernos, luego tenemos que hablar tu y yo seriamente, ¿o pensabas que lo había olvidado?

-esperaba que fuese así- ella negó como si fuese un caso imposible y me dio el teléfono, yo tomé aire exageradamente y contesté- ¿si?

_-¿se puede saber donde has estado toda la noche y media parte de la mañana_?- me preguntó claramente molesto, pero aun así yo sentí un vuelco en el corazón al escuchar su voz- _he estado a punto de ir a tu casa a buscarte_

-no tienes que preocuparte Edward, estaba con Alice- la cual había desaparecido misteriosamente- y tenía el móvil en silencio

_-últimamente lo tienes muchas veces en silencio_

-si bueno, es que se me olvida ponerlo con sonido después de clase, ¿querías algo en particular Edward, o vas a echarme la bronca por tener el móvil en silencio?- le pregunté más borde de lo habitual

-_quería hablarte de ayer, te fuiste tan rápido de casa_…- parecía apenado, pero no me daba lástima no después de su espectacular llegada

-ya he dicho que ha venido Alice, me tuve que ir por que mis padres avisaron a mi hermano de que estaban llegando y querían que estuviésemos en casa para cuando Alice llegase- le expliqué, total no era del todo mentira

_-ya claro, es que pensé que estabas molesta, bueno en realidad parecías molesta por ver a Lauren allí_

-es que lo estaba, pero es tu novia- escupí esa última palabra- y si ella quiere pasar cada momento de su vida contigo pues…

-_sabía que te había molestado, no comprendo por que la odias tanto Bella- _preguntó entre triste y molesto

-bueno creo que te dado diez años de motivos Edward

-_Bella por favor piensa un poco en mi- _pidió

-Edward, no quiero discutir contigo- que pensase en él, si eso era lo que hacía gran parte de mi día.

-_Bella, por favor tenemos que hablar, no puedes ponerte de morros cada vez que Lauren entra en tu radio de visión es mi novia, creo que tendrías que aceptarlo, yo he intentado separaros a las dos y que pasaseis el menor tiempo posible juntas, pero tienes que comprender que es mi novia_- esperó un poco a que yo dijese algo, pero en esos momentos lo que más me importaba era morderme la lengua para no gritarle nada indebido- ¿_Bella?, Bella no te comportes como una niña por favor._

-¿ya has terminado?- le respondí entre dientes tratando con todas mis fuerzas no gritar

_-en principio si_- dijo con total tranquilidad.

-bien, ahora voy ha hablar yo- respiré profundamente intentando calmarme- he soportado tener a Lauren en mi vida por ti, sabiendo como sabes que Lauren y yo nos odiamos desde el mismo día que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pero a pesar de todo creo que la he soportado con mucha educación.

-_bueno Bella…_

-estoy hablando yo- el calló y oí como suspiraba a través del teléfono- bien, después también e soportado que tu no me contases nada de tu relación con Lauren, me mentiste pero a pesar de todo yo no me enfadé, por que te perdoné como siempre te he perdonado todo, y perdona si ayer me enfade, pero es que el viernes era el día para nosotros, para ti, para mi hermano y para mi, para nadie más, pero ayer no solo llegaste más de media hora tarde, sino que además apareces con ella, Edward puede que me esté cansando bastante, yo no quiero que elijas entre ella y yo, solo te pido que no me obligues a pasar más tiempo del estrictamente necesario con ella- terminé y aunque no me sentí mejor me sentí al menos algo satisfecha

-_estas enfadada_

-bravo Einstein, bravo de verdad

-_Bella, es mi novia_- suspiró él, casi pareció como si eso le pesase

-créeme lo sé- le respondí con pesadez, no había nada más que odiase más que ese sobrenombre que Lauren tenía y que yo jamás tendría.

-_Bella…- _empezó a decir Edward

-mira Edward, déjalo, tengo que haces cosas y no me apetece nada discutir contigo por teléfono- oí como algo se rompía en la cocina- además creo que Emmett ha roto algo

_-Bella no me cuelgues por favor_- suplicó- _no quiero estar enfadado contigo_

-Edward por favor te le pido déjame un poco, déjame disfrutar este fin de semana tranquilamente con Alice

_-Bella_

-Adiós Edward- oí un suspiro en la otra línea

-_Adiós Bella, no hemos terminado- _tuve la tentación de contestarle que por ahora lo mejor era dejarlo, pero preferí colgar.

Bajé a la cocina buscando a Emmett que seguramente estaría intentando recoger el estropicio que había formado a juzgar del ruido que había hecho. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con mi madre recogiendo los platos rotos.

-¿Emmett te ha dejado recogiendo todo?- le pregunté, mi madre se giró sorprendida

-pensé que estarías con Alice y Emmett- parecía nerviosa y yo no comprendía por que

-mama ¿se te ha roto a ti todo esto?- le dije señalando la cantidad de platos que había en el suelo

-me he resbalado- se justificó rápidamente, demasiado rápido

-vale, ¿te has hecho daño?

-no tranquila cariño, Alice y Emmett están en el garaje si quieres ir con ellos…- mi padre parecía deseosa de que me fuese, me fijé en su mano que temblaba

-ahora voy, ¿mama en serio que estás bien?- me acerqué a ella y le quité la escoba- ya barro yo, por dios Renne son solo unos platos, estás temblando

-es que me ha asustado tanto ruido- me respondió sentándose en una de las sillas, se agarró las manos para que dejasen de temblar, pues sí que se había asustado

-pues no comprendo por que te has asustado siendo la madre de Emmett

-tienes razón cariño, estaba despistada y de repente se me ha caído todo…- la miré preocupada sin comprender por que se justificaba tanto

-no comprendo mamá a que a viene tanta explicación, se te han caído los platos, son cosas que pasan, no se tampoco es que fuese la cubertería nueva- después de barrer todo el suelo me acerqué a ella y me tomó la mano

-tienes razón cariño, Bella, ¿tu te acuerdas de tu abuela? De mi madre digo- eso me desencajó, mi abuela materna había muerto al poco de nacer yo, de alguna enfermedad que jamás me habían explicado y que yo jamás había preguntado

-¿a que viene eso mamá?- pues si que la había trastornado el romper unos platos, ni que todos estos años hubiese estado ciega y no hubiese visto como Emmett con sus estupideces y yo con mi torpeza nos había cargado varias vajillas.

-tu abuela os quería mucho a Emmett y a ti, aunque a ti no tuvo mucha oportunidad de conocerte, no me hagas caso cariño me he puesto un poco tonta, por que no vas fuera con Alice y habláis de la llamada que te acaba de hacer Edward- yo la miré con terror y ella me respondió con una sonrisa

-¿tu?- quería preguntarle como lo sabía, y sobre todo desde cuando pero ella me miró con esa sonrisa suya llena de ternura

-Isabella, soy tu madre, venga cariño vete con tu prima

Yo me fui como un zombi sin ser plenamente consciente de que estaba saliendo de la cocina, ¿es que todo el mundo sabía que estaba enamorada de Edward? ¿O solo era mi familia?, todo era una mierda.

-hombre Bella, que tal te ha ido la conversación- me preguntó Alice

-bien, creo que le he colgado- le respondí mirando al suelo

-¿has colgado a Edward?, ¿te has puesto dura con él?- dijo mi hermano mientras aplaudía orgullosos- muy bien Bella, por fin, ya era hora de que te pusiese firme

-pues si la verdad es que ya era hora de que le dejases las cosas claras- aplaudió Alice- espero que no hayas sido muy dura

-no lo he sido, simplemente he le dicho que me deje un tiempo en paz.

-¿nos vamos al centro comercial?- preguntó Alice emocionada

-bien vamos y terminemos cuanto antes con ese sufrimiento- protestó mi hermano.

-portaros bien en el centro comercial chicos- nos dijo mi padre que acaba de llegar de trabajar- y eso va por ti Alice

-claro tío Charlie, nosotros siempre nos portamos bien

-eso espero querida

-papá- le llamé mientras Alice y Emmett entraban en el coche de este último- papá vete con mamá que parecía un poco nerviosa

-¿Qué ha pasado?- me preguntó mientras los que estaban en el coche, sobre todo Alice, me llamaban con impaciencia.

- no sé, cuando he llegado a la cocina se le habían caído los platos- una sombra de preocupación cruzo la cara de mi padre- pero no se por que se ha puesto así, en esta casa creo que es el orden del día romper la vajilla

-se habrá puesto nerviosa cariño, venga vete con esos dos que están venga a tocar la bocina- luego se giró hacia el coche- que sepas Emmett que esto es zona residencial, como te pases con la bocina te pongo una multa.

-no te esfuerces papá, si me pones una multa por tocar la bocina la vas a pagar tu.

Me fui riendo hacia el coche, mientras mi padre y mi hermano seguían discutiendo quien iba a pagar la ficticia multa, nada más llegar al coche dieron la discusión por terminada y Emmett arrancó el coche.

Una hora después llegamos al centro comercial y media hora después de cruzar sus puertas, Emmett ya se había perdido y yo deseaba perderme con él, pero era imposible, Alice era imposible.

Hora y media después yo ya daba a Alice por perdida, me había llevado a no se cuantas tiendas y me había hecho probar no se cuantos vestidos, pantalones, blusas y la lista seguía, y lo único que me había llamado la atención había sido un vestido azul precioso, pero que era demasiado caro como para poder permitírmelo.

Gracias a dios, después de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento Alice me había permitido sentarme, Alice podía parecer un poco dictatorial, pero es que realmente me había dado permiso para sentarme y yo lo agradecía por que ya casi no sentía mis pies, estaba en la gloria ahí sentada en el banco, pero la gloría no dura para siempre, tenía que habérmelo imaginado cuando un olor coco empalagoso invadió mis fosas nasales.

-pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, a la amiga ofendida sin la protección de se hermano- la voz sumamente nasal de Lauren invadió mis oídos, hoy no era mi día de suerte.

-hola Lauren

**Bueno pues hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que os halla gustado, ¿Qué le dirá Lauren a Bella? Puede que tengan una simple conversación de compañeras de clase…todo puede ser.**

**Un saludo**

**Tisha**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nota: todos los personajes perteneces a Sthepenie Meyer**_

_**Aupa!**_

_**Bueno después de tanto tiempo he vuelto, podría dar muchos motivos por los que no he escrito hasta ahora pero serían meras excusas, la verdad es que no se me ocurría como seguir la historia, no fue hasta ayer cuando encontré el esquema inicial que hice sobre la historia y con la cantidad de apuntes que tenía sobre esta cuando dije, venga tengo que seguirla, por que o la seguía o la cerraba no me deje a mi misma más opciones.**_

_**Bueno os dejo con el capitulo. **_

**BELLA POV**

-hola Lauren- respondí maldiciendo mi mala suerte.

-¿que haces aquí tu solita?- me preguntó con rintintin

-¿te importa acaso?

-no la verdad es que no- me dijo mientras me regalaba una "perfecta" sonrisa, que rabia me daba- lo que si me importa es saber que no estás con Edward

-ya ves, nunca le gustó ir a los centros comerciales- era mala, Lauren era mala, yo estaba convencida de que Lauren sospechaba la verdad, pero no le iba a dar el triunfo de vencerme

- conmigo si que viene, cada vez que se lo pido me responde que si, con una de sus preciosas sonrisas- esas sonrisas que muchas veces utilizaba para esconder su disgusto

-será por que yo no le obligo a hacer nada que el no quiera- ahora su cara cambió y pasó a ser de odio

-eres una… - seguramente Lauren tenía que estar preparando una sarta de insultos pero todos ellos se vieron frenados con la aparición de Emmett y Alice- salvada por la campana Isabella- dijo entre dientes y luego se fue sin despedirse

-¿Qué quería esa?- preguntó mi hermano

-en realidad yo tampoco lo tengo claro- era la verdad, en realidad no me había dicho nada de nada, aunque yo sospechaba que me estaría esperando algún día

-sus dos neuronas se habrán conectado durante unos segundos y habrá venido a contártelo, quien sabe- dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros- ¿bueno que no vamos?

El fin de semana pasó más rápido de lo que yo esperaba, con Alice conmigo los días se me hacían demasiado cortos gracias a la energía de mi prima. Cuando nos despedimos comencé a llorar, yo no quería que se fuera, quería que se quedase conmigo, por que Alice me podía desesperar muchas veces, pero era un gran apoyo en los peores momentos, y este era uno de esos malos momentos, el ver a Edward me daba un pánico tremendo, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento de enfrentarme a él.

Cuando Alice se fue yo subí a mí a cuarto y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme una enorme caja de regalo sobre mi cama, la abrí lentamente, sabía que era de Alice, pero algo regalado por Alice podía dar mucho miedo.

Dentro de la caja había un precioso vestido azul con unas bailarinas del mismo tono, observé la prenda era maravillosa, de un azul intenso era un vestido muy sencillo, tal y como a mi me gustaban, cuando levanté el vestido para observarlo mejor una nota cayó de él, me agaché a cogerla y comprobé que era la letra de Alice, la verdad no se de que me sorprendía.

"_Bella, espero que te guste el vestido y tranquila no me he gastado mucho dinero en él, quiero que escuches bien esto Bella, este vestido es un vestido muy especial, lo tienes que guardar para un momento especial, tranquila, todavía no ha llegado ese momento, pero cuando llegué lo sabrás, sabrás el día exacto en el que te tienes que poner el vestido y ese día agradecerás mis poderes psíquicos_

_Un beso, te quiere Alice_"

Me reí ante la nota, pero la verdad es que no comprendía nada, aunque con Alice era el pan de cada día, nunca sabías por que hacía las cosas, pero siempre acertaba. Hice lo que me dijo y guardé la caja, no sabía a que se refería Alice con guardarla para un momento especial pero bueno, tenía la sensación que cuando llegase el momento sabría cuando ponérmelo.

Un estruendo en la cocina hizo que saliese de mis varias ensoñaciones baje corriendo para ver que había hecho Emmett, me gustaba reírme de él cuando no era él y no yo la que se caía, me reía de él pero siempre con cariño, cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré a mi madre tirada en la sala.

-¡mama!- grité acercándome a ella para ayudarla, al parecer mi padre y mi hermano estaban fuera- ¿se puede saber que te ha pasado?

-nada cariño- me respondió temblando- tu hermano que deja todo en medio y claro yo voy sin ver y me caigo

La levanté como pude y la ayudé a sentarse en el sofá, mi madre seguía temblando pero parecía más tranquila que cuando estaba en el suelo.

-¿te duele algo?- le pregunté preocupada

-no cariño, ya te digo solo ha sido el susto- en ese momento mi hermano y mi padre entraron por la puerta

- ya te has vuelto a caer Bella- dijo mi hermano en un berrido, todavía no sabía como no nos llamaban la atención los vecinos por al cantidad de gritos que Emmett soltaba al cabo del día.

-no me he caído, a sido mamá, que claro como tu dejas todo en medio pues pasa lo que pasa- le regañe, mi hermano se acercó lentamente a mi madre y la acarició la espalda mientras mi padre tenía una cara muy rara.

-lo siento mami, no lo volveré ha hacer

-¿estas bien Renné?- le preguntó mi padre, todavía serio

-claro mi amor, ya sabes con Emmett en casa es muy difícil no terminar besando el suelo.

-mamá- protestó mi hermano mientras hacía un puchero, mi madre le acarició la cara casi con admiración

-es comprensible por que les gustas a las chicas cariño mío- yo bufé y Emmett sonrió más aún.

-es por mi encanto natural, ves Bella- yo decidí ignorarlo, cuando Emmett sacaba a luz todo su ego, podía ser algo insoportable.

Al día siguiente llegó la hora de enfrentarme con la realidad, había esquivado a Edward durante todo el fin de semana pero ahora tenía la sensación de que no tenía escapatoria, de que en cualquier momento se iba a poner delante de mi y yo me iba a derrumbar, ahora que me había dado cuenta de que para mi Edward no era solo un amigo, las cosas se complicaban y mucho, pero recordé la conversación que había tenido con Alice antes de irse.

"-_recuerda Bella, cuando veas a Edward mantente firme, que no note cuanto te duele, está acostumbrado a tenerte a su lado siempre, tienes que hacer que sepa lo que es perderte_

_-pero yo no quiero hacerle sufrir, si me comporto así es como si le estuviese imponiendo que eligiese entre mi y Lauren- le había respondido yo_

_-pues ya es hora que elija, tiene que darse cuenta que no lo puede tenerlo todo, te a impuesto que soportes a Lauren cuando sabe que nunca os habéis odiado desde que os visteis por primera vez, es simple Bella, que sepa que en esta vida hay momentos en los que tiene que elegir, puede que te sorprenda su elección _"

Me reí ante el recuerdo de esa conversación, Alice tenía razón en parte, siempre le había dado todo a Edward, pero en la parte de que podía sorprenderme con su elección, eso no lo tenía tan claro.

Vi a Edward a lo lejos con Lauren y yo me quedé parada, pensaba que estaba preparada para verlo pero no, me dolía y mucho verlo con Lauren, ver como era a ella a la que pasaba su brazo por los hombros mientras andaban, ver como de ella de quien se despedía con un beso en los labios y con una promesa de verse más tarde, por que Alice no tenía razón, si le ponía la elección a Edward de Lauren o yo, sabía que elegiría a Lauren. Pero mi prima tenía razón, tenía que demostrarle que no me tenía a ahí para todo, que yo también sentía y que también pensaba, y que tenía derecho a enfardarme por estar con una persona a la que tanto odiaba y tenía derecho a enfadarme por hacer que me enamorase de él.

Y con ese sentimiento de lucha avancé decidida hacia el instituto, con la cabeza bien alta y sin dejar que nadie me la bajase, nadie ni siquiera Edward Cullen.

Sorprendentemente superé el día con nota, no había tenido ningún encontronazo con Edward y toleré muy bien las miradas de superioridad de Lauren. El resto de la semana pasó normal hasta que el jueves Edward pareció perder la paciencia y se acercó a mí.

-hola pequeña- dijo al acercarse a mi, "pequeña", me dolía pensar ese nombre, la tristeza me invadió por unos instantes pero me recompuse rápidamente.

-hola Edward- le contesté simplemente

-¿hoy tienes algo que hacer?

-tarea- traté de sonar seca y creo que lo conseguí, pero por su mirada sabía que no me había creído.

-vamos seguro que puedes sacar un poco de tiempo para tu amigo- puso su sonrisa para convencerme, estuve a punto de caer, pero me frené a misma, no podía caer, tenía que ser fuerte.

-no, no puedo tengo muchas cosas que hacer- le volví a mentir, intentando sonar borde para que se fuese.

-¿Qué te pasa? Últimamente estás muy rara conmigo- me dijo como implorando una respuesta, yo tuve ganas de reír, rara, si solo fuese rara, además que yo podía poner varios adjetivos más que serían bastante más específicos de lo que podía ser rara.

-a mi no me pasa nada, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, mira ahí viene tu novia y se molestará si me ve contigo, adios Edward- y me fui sin más dejándolo ahí con cara sorprendido y una sonrisa revoloteó en mis labios, lo había conseguido, había pasado la primera prueba.

-hola preciosa- me dijo otra voz, Mike, perfecto, Edward todavía seguía mirando, ahora iba a saber lo que yo había tenido que soportar durante años, no pensaba que Edward sintiese lo mismo que yo sentía por él, pero sabía lo protector que era y lo mal que le caía Mike

-hola Mike- le respondí con una sonrisa, falsa y que Edward habría reconocido en segundos, pero Mike no era Edward.

-te apetece hacer algo este fin de semana, ¿el viernes tal vez?- me preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa

-este viernes- miré hacia atrás, donde seguía Edward, Lauren estaba a su lado reclamando atención pero parecía que su novio no estaba muy interesado en ella- pues creo que no tengo nada que hacer, podíamos ir al cine.

-perfecto, ¿tienes alguna película en mente?

-no, te dejo a ti elegir, seguro que me encanta cualquier cosa que elijas- eso pareció agradar a Mike que se fue con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Aún cuando Mike ya se había ido yo seguía sorprendida por mi propia actitud, no sabía de donde había salido esa Bella, pero no me desagradaba del todo. Pero al parecer a Edward si a juzgar por la cara que tenía antes de irse hacia el aparcamiento con su novia.

Cuando llegué al coche mi hermano ya me esperaba ahí con una sonrisa.

-he oído que vas a salir con Mike este viernes- me preguntó sonriendo y alzando las cejas

-¿y eso te hace sonreír?- le pregunté verdaderamente sorprendida, Emmett odiaba a Mike.

-no, no me gusta que salgas con Mike, pero me gusta ver la cara de estreñido que se le ha quedado a Edward- dijo antes de volver a soltar una risotada.

Ese viernes fui con Mike al cine, yo había ignorado las llamas de Edward que habían abrasado mi móvil, sabía que era nuestro viernes pero él había decidido ignorarlo pues yo también tenía derecho ha hacerlo.

Mike eligió una película de miedo, "por que no me sorprendía" pensé mientras el chico pasaba la mano por mis hombros para, según él, protegerme, no me agrada mucho pero tampoco es que sintiese repulsión.

A la salida Mike se ofreció a llevarme a casa, creo que lo que no quería era que Emmett o mi padre viniesen a por mi, yo acepté tampoco quería soportarlos a ellos. Cuando llegamos a mi casa yo me despedí de Mike pero el me retuvo, "vaya al parecer la cosa no se quedaba ahí" pensé.

-Bella me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche- dijo acercándose a mi, yo instintivamente me empotre contra la puerta del copiloto, maldita mi suerte, yo solo quería darle celos a Edward y ahora me tocaba vivir este papelón, bien Bella bien.

-yo también Mike, muchas gracias por invitarme- déjame irme por favor, grité internamente

-Bella verás, tenía algo que decirte- buenas noches sería perfecto, pero mi instinto me decía que no iban a ser buenas noches.

Pero para mi sorpresa Mike no me dijo nada, sino que literalmente se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó, yo intenté de verdad que lo intenté quitármelo de encima, pero era imposible por que era bastante más fuerte que yo y al parecer estaba muy entusiasmado.

El beso de Mike lo que estaba dejando claro lo mucho que se diferenciaba a Edward, cuando el mini beso que le había dado a Edward había provocado que mil mariposas revoloteasen en mi interior, el beso de Mike lo que estaba provocando unas ganas inmensas de empujarlo.

Mike siguió besándome y yo intentando apartarle, cosa que al parecer le confundía y me daba la impresión de que pensaba de que me gustaba y que mis movimientos eran de entusiasmo, tal pensaba que era mi entusiasmo que metió la mano por debajo de mi blusa. Y otra vez esas ganas de comprar, la mano de Edward cada vez que me tocaba era caliente y hacía que ardiese cada lugar por donde me tocaba, aunque fuese un toque muy sutil, en cambio la mano de Mike estaba fría y me daba la sensación de que estaba algo sudada.

Cuando la mano de Mike estuvo a punto de llegar a mi sujetador, me arme de fuerza y lancé contra el otro lado del coche.

-¿se puede saber que haces?- le grité, el beso no había durado más de un minutos pero a mi se me había hecho eterno.

-besarte, pensé que tu querías- lo miré sorprendida, el realmente pensaba que yo quería, la verdad es que sentí pena por él, pero seguía enfadada.

-te estaba intentando apartar Mike, me movía por que quería que te quitases- le aclaré.

-lo siento- me dijo apenado- de verdad que lo siento, me confundí- su cambió a horror- por favor no le digas nada ni a tu hermano ni a Cullen me matarán.

-tranquilo- le dije acariciándole la cara suavemente, Mike tenía muchas cosas, pero no era mal tipo, un poco idiota a veces pero como todos los chicos de su edad- esto queda entre tu y yo.

-gracias y de verdad que lo siento.

El lunes siguiente Mike literalmente me esquivo, al parecer estaba avergonzado y la verdad yo también, como ya había comentado, el tiro me había salido por la culata, pero como le había prometido a él, no se lo diría nadie, por su bien y por el mío.

A la salida del instituto, cuando iba hacia el coche sentí que alguien me sentía, me giré para enfrentarle y sorprendí al ver a Edward con cara de energúmeno.

-pasaste de mi el viernes- me gritó, menos mal que al gente ya se había ido y no había gente para mirarnos y Emmett todavía no había salido del entrenamiento, al parecer Edward había corrido más que él.

-tenía cosas que hacer- le dije sin más- y no te debo ninguna explicación

- si que me la debes, me dejaste para salir con Mike- volvió a gritarme

-no me grites- le grité yo, ahora los dos nos estábamos poniendo al mismo nivel, ahora éramos dos energúmenos- a que duele ver como pasan de ti ¿eh?, pues ahora te das cuenta como ha sido mi vida durante estos meses.

-yo no he pasado de ti- me grito dolido

-si, si que lo has hecho, pero no te das cuenta ¿no?- le dijo ahora más tranquila- cuantas veces me has llamado para anular un plan, cuantas veces te has disculpado por no poder explicarme cálculo cuando sabes que no se me da bien y todo para estar con esa y sobre todo cuantas veces hemos tenido una conversación desde que estás con ella.

-tu me te has alejado de mi- me dijo triste

-tu me has obligado, no quería verlo, pero me has abandonado por Lauren- ahora era yo la que estaba dolida.

-tu no has soportado que tenga novia, tu eres la que se ha comportado como una niña

-y tu no soportas que me acerque a nadie, siempre te pones como un energúmeno cada vez que alguien se me acerca, tu no soportas que un chico se me acerque pero tu te puedes acercar a cualquiera ignorando lo que yo puedo sentir ante eso, y eso Edward no es justo- la cara de Edward se contrajo en un rictus de rabia

-todo esto es por que estoy con Lauren- dijo como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho y eso hizo que bufase fuertemente- y me lo pagas saliendo con Mike

-no estas siendo justo conmigo Edward

-eres tu la que no esta siendo justa conmigo Bella, yo siempre te he tratado bien, siempre te he cuidado y cuando soy feliz con otra parece que te molesta.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, ya no puede aguantar más y toda la rabia que había sentido hasta ahora explotó, creando una avalancha que no era capaz de controlar.

-olvídame- le grité- pasa de mi, olvídame actúa como si jamás hubiese existido, por que me estas haciendo demasiado daño como para seguir con esto- y acto seguido me giré para irme a esperar a Emmett.

-Bella- me gritó sin intentar seguirme, al parecer por su cara estaba clavado en el suelo.

-¡que me olvides!- le volví a gritar, sin ni siquiera sospechar lo mucho que el día de mañana me arrepentiría de esas mismas palabras.

**Y asta aquí es capítulo, la verdad es la frase final de Bella es una de las que me motivo a escribir esta historia, quería escuchárselo decir (por decirlo de alguna manera) y la discusión final de ellos dos, como en realidad se han dicho tantas cosas pero ninguno de los dos se ha parado a escucharlas con atención… es lo que pasa en las discusiones… que no te has cuenta de lo que se ha dicho asta después de un buen rato….**

**Para las que hayáis leído los ojos del ayer, no se si os habréis acordado pero hay un cocho que es igual que en la otra historia, solo que en el pensamiento de Bella.**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, siento la espera y espero que pa el siguiente no tengáis que esperar tanto **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nota: todos los personajes perteneces a Sthepenie Meyer**_

**¡Aupi!**

**Bueno aquí estoy después de mucho tiempo, la verdad es que no tengo perdón, que llevo demasiado tiempo sin actualizar, pero es que mi vida últimamente esta hecha un cristo y escribir era uno de mis últimos pensamientos, pero de verdad que lo siento mucho, espero que ahora de vacaciones me de por escribir más.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reweis.**

**Espero que os guste el capitulo.**

**BELLA POV**

Habías pasado dos semanas desde que le había gritado a Edward, hoy por hoy ni siquiera sabía de donde había sacado las fuerzas para decirle eso, pues no era algo típico en mi, quiero decir, tengo carácter como todo el mundo, pero por norma general suelo ser de las personas tranquilas que no se meten con nadie y mucho menos se dedican a gritar a alguien y menos ese alguien era Edward.

Durante estas dos semanas Edward no me había hablado, pero a decir verdad yo tampoco le había dado pie a que me hablase, cada vez que se acercaba yo me alejaba de él, cuando le pillaba mirando con aire ofendido yo le miraba mal, tal vez nos estuviésemos comportando como idiotas y lo seguramente lo más sensato sería sentarse ha hablar tranquilamente y sin gritos, pero yo me había comportado de una manera madura durante todo este tiempo, y ahora quería ser inmadura, que estaba mal, seguramente, pero no me apetecía pedir perdón por lo que había dicho y tampoco me apetecía escuchar sus excusas.

-así que ¿no piensas volver ha hablar con él en la vida?- me pregunto Angela en mientras comíamos

-toda la vida es mucho tiempo Angela, pero durante un tiempo creo que será lo mejor- le respondí sin levantar la vista de mi comida, por que a pesar de mi firme convicción de no hablarle, esa convicción también dolía.

-pero míralo al pobre- dijo señalando su mesa- te mira con carita de perrito abandonado, ¿ni siquiera te da un poquito de pena?

Yo respiré profundamente y me giré para mirar donde miraba Angela, durante un segundo la cara de pena de Edward se mantuvo en su rostro, pero en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron la cambió por indignación, aunque sus ojos seguían pareciendo tristes, pero estábamos a suficiente distancia como para que yo pudiese confundir la pena con el odio.

-me da lo mismo como me mire Angela, se comportó como un idiota, esperando que yo estuviese allí en todo momento, echándome en cara que saliese con Mike…

-por cierto como fue la cita con Mike- me cortó Angela

-las he tenido mejores- no me apetecía entrar en detalles de cómo había sido esa super cita con Mike.

-me gustaría saber con quien- me respondió riéndose- bueno al menos ahora parece que Mike te molesta menos, eso siempre es un punto positivo

-tienes todas la razón- le dije Angela pero ella parecía no presentarme atención.

Me giré para ver que era lo que Angela miraba y en seguida comprendí, Ben acababa de entrar a la cafetería y Angela había comenzado a babear con él.

-¿por que no le dices algo Angela?- ella se dignó ha hacerme caso y me miró sin comprender- a Ben quiero decir

-no se a que te refieres- dijo de repente poniendo muy nerviosa- no se que podría decirle yo a Ben.

-algo como me gustas Ben, te miro siempre que puedo y me pierdo imaginando una vida juntos- le dijo sonriendo, ella me sonrió nerviosa

-eso no es verdad- Angela había bajado tanto la cabeza que no sabía si me estaba hablando a mi o a su jersey

-si que lo es, vamos Angy eres una chica guapa, fuerte y moderna, el chico te gusta, pues dile algo, además creo que él también te mira

-¿Tu crees?- dijo esperanzada, yo asentí- tal vez puede que le diga algo, pero ¿sabes que Bella?

-no

-que yo no soy la única que sueña con un futuro con otra persona, tal vez deberías dejar de dar consejos y aplicártelos un poquito a ti misma.

-no se a que te refieres- le dije ofendida, no podía ser, otra persona más que se había dado cuenta de que me gusta Edward, ¿es que acaso era tan sumamente transparente?

-ya claro, me voy a clase Bells, creo que deberías hacer lo mismo.

Fui a la siguiente clase medio zombi pensando que si Angela también sabía lo que sentía por Edward, podía ser que todo el mundo lo supiese y eso no hacía particular gracia, sobre todo si una de las que se habían dado cuenta era Lauren, aunque si ella se hubiese dado cuenta la verdad es que explicaría muchas cosas, sobre todo la prepotencia con la que me miraba.

Fue a casa todavía perdida en mis pensamientos, sin enterarme ni de la mitad de lo que Emmett me contaba, solo me había enterado de que Edward había estado particularmente distraído en el entrenamiento, y eso en vez de enfadar a Emmett, como sería normal teniendo en cuenta que él era capitán del equipo, parecía entretener mucho a mi hermano, aunque ignoraba por qué.

Al llegar a casa no estaban ni mi padre ni mi madre, mi padre seguramente estaría trabajando y mi madre había dejado una nota de que estaba en casa de los Cullen con Esme, pensar en Esme me produjo un punzada de culpa, ya que al discutir con su hijo había dejado de visitarla y para ser sinceros a mi me encantaba estar con Esme, ella era como una segunda madre para mi y siempre había sido muy buena conmigo, me parecía que no estaba siendo demasiado justa con ella, pero esperaba que comprendiese, que comprendiese que por mucho que me gustase estar con ella, ir a su casa significaba enfrentarme a su hijo y sinceramente en una situación tan directa dudaba que fuese capaz de hacer frente a Edward sin echarme en sus brazos pidiendo perdón por como le había hablado, y eso mi orgullo no me lo permitía.

-Bella al teléfono- me gritó mi hermano- es la gremblin

Yo me reí y cogí el teléfono con Alice todavía gritándole a mi hermano por la otra línea.

-Soy Bella, así que ya puedes dejar de gritar

-_no se como lo soportas las veinticuatro horas del día, yo de verdad no podría_- estaba convencida de que no lo decía en serio, ella adoraba a su primo.

-seguramente me gane un monumento o algo por el estilo- mi hermano me escuchó por que me tiró uno de los cojines del sofá, yo me fui riendo a la cocina para comer algo.

-_si bueno que se le va ha hacer, ya sabes lo que se dice, la familia no se escoge, sino yo no tendría un primo más animal que persona y una prima incapaz de apreciar la moda_- esa era su queja de siempre, la moda y mi incapacidad para apreciarla

-¿Qué quieres Alice? No creo que me llames para recordarme lo ignorante que soy respecto a la moda- le dije distraídamente, ahora estaba más concentrada en el sándwich que me estaba haciendo.

-_como me conoces Bella- _contuvo la respiración teatralmente mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco_- Bella hoy me enamorado_- yo me atraganté con la comida

-¡¿Qué? ¿de quien?- grité

_-no lo sé_

-no lo entiendo- le dije sinceramente, no la comprendía en absoluto

-_me he enamorado Bella, de un chico rubio que he visto hoy en el supermercado, es el destino Bella, se que es el destino, iba con una chica rubia, pero parecía más su hermana que otra cosa_- no me hacía falta mucha imaginación como para saber que Alice estaba saltando.

-pero si ni siquiera sabes su nombre.

-_da igual Bella, se que él es mi destino, y algún día me enamoraré de él y me casaré con él_- yo me reí.

-ya claro Alice, y tendrás tres hijos con él, ¿no crees que te estas pasando?- la verdad no se de que me sorprendía, ella era Alice.

-_no apuestes contra mi Swan, por que yo siempre gano_- paró un momento- _te tengo que dejar que vienen mis padres y estoy castigada sin teléfono._

-¿que has hecho?- le pregunté entre risas, hablar con Alice siempre me hacía reír.

-_al parecer gastarme mucho dinero hablando, creo que son unos exagerado, pero hasta los dieciocho años ellos mandan, un beso Bella te quiero._

- y yo a ti- dije rápidamente antes de que colgase

-¿Qué quería el bicho?- me preguntó mi hermano

-nada, que se ha enamorado- le dije sentándome con él en el sofá

-pobre infeliz- los dos nos miramos y comenzamos a reír, a veces ni yo misma me daba cuenta de la suerte que había tenido teniendo una familia como la que tenía, por que podían tener sus más y sus menos, pero siempre se esforzaban por verte sonreír.

**EDWARD POV**

La miraba desde lejos, como se movía, como sonreía, me fijé en su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que antaño muchas veces había sido mía, esos ojos que siempre era amables y brillantes ahora eran duros y siempre me miraban reprochándome algo. Bella, siempre había estado a mi lado y ahora no podía más que mirarla desde lejos, todo por su cabezonería, por no querer acepar que mi me gustaba otra persona, tal vez no fuese la mejor persona del mundo y probablemente Bella tenía algo de razón en las acusaciones que había vertido sobre ella, pero tendría que haber confiado más en mi, que yo las solucionaría, Lauren ya me había prometido que jamás volvería a mirar mal a Bella, ni a decirle nada mala, y yo confiaba en ella.

"olvídame" esas palabras resonaban en mi mente, no podía creer que Bella, me Bella fuese capaz de decirme eso, y de gritarme de la manera que lo había hecho, eso no era propio de ella y me dolía, me dolía mucho.

Podía haber seguido perdido en mi pensamiento durante horas pero un grito me devolvió a la realidad justo un segundo antes de que una pelota de baloncesto se estamparas en mi cara.

-¿pero que?- conseguí decir mientras me tapaba la cara con la mano, dios dolía.

-Edward ¿estas bien?- gritó Lauren arrojándose sobre mi, dios eso también dolía.

-perfectamente Lauren, ahora si me disculpas, ¿te puedes quitar de encima? me haces daño- me había molestado que se echase sobre mi, que raro jamás me había disgustado que Lauren se acercase, pero ahora no la quería cerca.

-a ver si estamos donde tenemos que estar Cullen- gritó Emmett acercándose, me levantó con brusquedad y me llevó casi arrastras fuera del gimnasio- vamos ha hablar tu y yo.

-¿se puede saber que pasa?- le dije sin comprender su brusquedad

-estoy hasta el mismísimo moño de que estés en el quinto cielo todo el santísimo día Cullen, hasta ahora me parecía divertido pero ya me he cansado, ¿se puede saber que demonios te pasa?- me dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra y mirándome interrogante.

-¿y a ti?, ¿desde cuando me llamas Cullen y no tu gran variedad de motes?- le pregunté realmente curioso, ¿a que se debía ese cambio?

-Cullen es más de lo que te mereces por mi parte Edward- yo le miré interrogante- te lo dije una vez y te lo repetí hace poco, te permití muchas licencias, pero te lo avisé, si alguna vez hacías daño a mi hermana, si alguna vez la hacías llorar, te acordarías de mi.

-¿así que eso es todo? ¿Bella? Pues que sepas que fue ella la que decidió mandarme a la mierda, fue ella la que me dijo que me olvidase de ella, yo no la comprendo Emmett, no se por que hace lo que hace, pero solo se que no puede dejar de pensar que ella ya no quiere saber nada de mi, y no es un pensamiento agradable.

-así que por eso llevas en un mundo aparte desde hace dos semanas- yo asentí- ¿no te puedes ni imaginar por que Bella se comporta así?- yo negué- ¿y tampoco por que tu te pusiste como un animal cuando te enteraste que iba a tener una cita con Mike?

-pues no, pero Mike o me gusta, tampoco creo que sea un misterio- era sabido por todo que Mike y yo no éramos íntimos amigos, Emmett suspiró escandalosamente ante mi comentario.

-sois una panda de idiotas los dos ¿se puede saber por que siempre me obligáis a ser el más racional de todos? yo soy feliz en mi mundo de despreocupación.

-no te comprendo- dije mientras Emmett se daba la vuelta dispuesto a irse- Emmett explícate.

-no, te tienes que dar cuenta tu solito y mientras te das cuenta empieza a darte más cuenta de que estas en un entrenamiento o la siguiente vez lo que se va a empotrar contra tu cara va a ser mi puño.

-pensé que éramos amigos- le dije dolido

-y lo somos, por eso todavía no te lo he estampado- dijo yéndose muy dignamente hacia el entrenamiento, pero antes de irse se volvió y me miró- y también pensaba que eras más listo.

Esa misma tarde me fui a mi casa todavía en mis pensamientos, aunque había estado más atento en el entrenamiento, al final el entrenador me había mandado a casa y yo lo hice encantado, ni siquiera me paré a esperar a Lauren, me apetecía estar solo.

Me senté en el balancín de mi casa perdido en mi mundo escuchando música, sorprendentemente hoy hacía bueno en Forks y se podía estar en el jardín tranquilamente, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que alguien se había sentado conmigo en el balancín asta que me quitaron los cascos.

-un penique por tus pensamientos- me dijo mi madre sonriendo con esa sonrisa suya que hacía pensar que todo era posible.

-no me pasa nada mamá, simplemente estaba escuchando música- intenté no mirarla mientras lo decía, siempre se me había dado muy mal mentirle a mi madre, bueno en realidad es que ella siempre me pillaba por muy bien que yo lo hiciese.

-te conozco Edward, te he parido, se cuando te pasa algo, y se que ahora mismo te pasa algo- me acarició la cara suavemente- vamos ha hacer una cosa, si yo adivino cual es la causa de tu problema me lo cuentas.

-inténtalo- a veces era mejor cerrar la boa que retar a una madre.

-Bella.

Yo la miré sorprendido, la verdad es que esperaba que al menos me diese un poco de margen, al menos para que me sintiese mejor, pero no, ella había decidido ir directamente al grano, ¿es que era tan sumamente transparente?

-no la comprendo mamá, no se por que está actuando como actúa, el otro día me dijo que me olvidase de ella para siempre, y yo no puedo hacer eso- de repente todo el sentimiento de dolor se concentró en mi pecho- simplemente no existe esa posibilidad, ella es mi amiga, siempre lo ha sido, nos hemos preocupado el uno del otro siempre, no puedo imaginar una vida sin ella a mi lado.

-Edward, ¿es que no eres capaz de comprender a Bella?

-Emmett me ha preguntado lo mismo, pero no lo sé mamá, es que, yo se que ella no soporta a Lauren, pero tiene que comprender, que a pesar de que exista alguien más en mi vida, ella siempre va a ser una parte muy importante- se me cayó una lágrima, me la quité rápidamente, no quería que nadie me viese llorar.

-a veces la gente está tan ciega que no comprende lo que tiene delante suyo- yo la miré sin comprender, ella me miró con infinita dulzura y me quitó otra lágrima traidora que se me había escapado- eres muy listo Edward, siempre lo has sido, pero hay en cosas que te comportas como un idiota.

-mamá- protesté, ella se rió.

-no te ofendas mi niño, por que tengo razón, siempre has tenido a Bella a tu lado y nunca has tenido que plantearte por qué, ahora ella te ha puesto las cosas claras y tu no eres capaz de ver por qué dudas tanto en una elección.

- no te comprendo- me madre estaba diciendo cosas muy raras, tal vez se había tomado un té muy raro.

-desde que empezaron los problemas con Bella, ¿Qué tal es tu relación con Lauren?

-mal, no se por que mamá, pero desde hace unos días me molesta tenerla cerca, es como si la reprochase que Bella no esté a mi lado, y ella no tienes la culpa, es Bella la que lo ha decidido.

-voy a explicarte algo de Bella, Bella es una personita maravillosa, pero con mucho miedo, tu eres muy importante en su vida y siente que te pierde, también creo que ella se ha percatado de algo que tu eres incapaz de ver, si tu relación can Lauren va mal, no culpes a Bella, tal vez la actitud de Bella solo haya sacado a la luz algo que estaba latente.

-¿el que?- le pregunté realmente interesado, ¿Qué era lo que Bella se había dado cuenta? ¿Qué era lo que estaba latente?

-no te lo voy a decir yo Edward, eso tienes que darte cuenta tu mismo- ale otro con la misma cantaleta- pero te voy a ayudar, quiero que me respondas a una pregunta, tal vez esa pregunta te aclare algo, ¿quieres que te haga esa pregunta?

-por supuesto- cualquier cosa por solucionar este embrollo

-¿Cómo imaginas tu vida sin Lauren?- vaya eso no me lo esperaba.

-lo superaría- le dije casi sin pensar

-¿Y sin Bella?

Yo me quedé mirando a mi madre, ¿Qué como imaginaba mi vida sin Bella? Era algo que jamás me había planteado, me había enfadado con ella, pero sabía que al final se solucionaría, siempre lo hacía, mi vida sin Bella era algo que no era capaz de imaginar, aunque si la pregunta era como imaginaba la vida sin Bella, sin mi Bella, la respuesta era clara.

-oscura- sentí como mi madre sonreía.

-tal vez ahí tienes la respuesta, reflexiona sobre ello mi niño.

Me quedé sentado durante mucho rato en el porche, pensando, lo mismo que hice durante toda la noche, pero nada, me preguntaba por que Bella era tan importante para mi, pero esa respuesta estaba clara, era mi amiga, me importaba y la quería, pero eso es algo que estaba claro y que siempre lo había estado, pero a pesar de estar la respuesta en principio tan clara, seguía faltándome algo, algo que se acercaba a mi, sentía la respuesta al alcance de mi mano, pero cada vez me acerba a ella, la respuesta se evaporaba, era tremendamente frustrante, frustrante por que sabía que la respuesta estaba ahí y frustrante por que no era capaz de verla. No era capaz de ver algo que para todos parecía tan sumamente claro, para todo y menos para mí.

Mis pensamientos de la noche no me llevaron a nada productivo, pero me provocaron un terrible dolor de cabeza, además de unas marcadas ojeras, estaba tan pálido que incluso parecía que estaba muerto, yo me reí para mi mismo, muerto es como me sentía por no alcanzar la respuesta a mi pequeña gran duda, pero sobre todo por no poder estar cerca de Bella sin que ella me mirase mal.

Llegué antes de lo previsto al instituto, pero al parecer hoy regalaban algo por que la mitad del aparcamiento estaba lleno, incluso Emmett parecía que había llegado pronto por que ahí veía su vieja camioneta, camioneta que yo sabía que dentro de poco sería de Bella.

Me bajé del coche y me dirigí a la puerta del instituto cuando unos gritos llamaron la atención, gritos que provenían de la parte lateral del instituto, parte que lindaba con el bosque de Forks.

Corrí para ver que pasaba, aunque seguramente sería una pelea, era lo que tenía los institutos que había demasiada hormona suelta. Pero en contra de lo que pensaba no era una pelea de gallitos, sino de chicas y más concretamente de Lauren y Bella. La verdad es que de Lauren me lo podía esperar, pero de Bella… de Bella no, siempre había sido demasiado calmada, siempre tranquila.

-te dije que te separases de él Bella, Edward es mío y solamente mío- gritó Lauren a mi me entró la risa, tenían razón, su voz era sumamente nasal, ¿Cómo la había soportado durante todo este tiempo?

-no nos hablamos, ¿me quieres decir que más quieres? ¿Que me vaya del país?- a se me cortó la risa, Bella sonaba entre enfadada y triste, no me gustaba que sonase así.

-te quiero lejos de él, lejos de tu familia, quiero que tu madre no se acerque a su casa y también quiero que Emmett deje de ser su amigo, eso es lo que quiero- estaba alucinada, como no me había dado cuenta de cómo era Lauren, Bella tenía razón, no era buena persona y además estaba loca.

-no puedes hablar en serio, de verdad Lauren creo que te estás pasando.

-zorra- gritó Lauren abalanzadote sobre Bella, sus amigas la sujetaron y Angela alejó a Bella de Lauren.

No podía creer lo que pasaba, no comprendía como había estado tan ciego, Lauren no era para nada buena persona, no era amable, ni simpática, ni era tan guapa, Lauren era demasiado artificial, pero entonces lo comprendí, cada cosa buena que había visto era una proyección de Bella, había visto a Bella en Lauren, de una manera un tanto retorcida, por que era más fácil fijarse en Lauren que en Bella, con Lauren no había peligro pero con Bella perdía mucho, una amistad de años, un cariño enorme, pero ese miedo no me había dejado ver algo más importante, pero ahora lo comprendía, comprendía por que se me aceleraba el corazón cada vez que estaba cerca, por que sentía como una electricidad me traspasaba cada vez que la tocaba, como me maravillaba su olor, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su forma de ser, todo.

-yo te mato- gritó Lauren abalanzándose hacia Bella, pero esta vez fue demasiado rápida y no la pudieron detener y le pegó un bofetón a Bella.

Antes de que Lauren volviese ha abalanzarse contra Bella, yo corrí y me interpuse entre las dos protegiendo a Bella. Por que por fin lo había comprendido, Bella jamás había sido simplemente una amiga para mí, por que desde la primera vez que fije mis ojos en sus enormes ojos marrones, me había cautivado.

Y desde ese primer día yo me había enamorado de Bella, desde estoces estaba completamente enamorado de mi mejor amiga.

**Bueno poco tengo que decir….por fin se ha dado cuenta.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Un saludo**

**Tisha**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola:**

**Bueno después de mucho he vuelto, al menos en apariencia, no sé que me ha hecho volver a escribir, pero hasta ahora no tenía muchas ganas y cada vez que intentaba ponerme delante del ordenador a escribir no se me ocurría nada, pero bueno ayer por motivos desconocidos me vino la inspiración. Puede que haya fallos en cuanto al espacio de un párrafo a otro, pero es que no entiendo el ordenador del trabajo, me odio y hace lo que le da real gana, he intentado poner todo igual pero no hay manera. **

**Siento mucho tardar tanto, y muchas gracias por la gente que me ha escrito-**

**Os dejo con el capitulo: **

_**Para hacer un poco de memoria, tanto Bella como Edward se han dado cuenta de que están enamorados, Edward acaba de llegar al colegio con esa revelación y ha visto a Lauren, su novia, en medio de una pelea con Bella.**_

**BELLA POV**

El bofetón de Lauren dolió, pero dolió mucho más la humillación de que me pegase delante de todo el mundo, que todo el colegio viese que me había vencido, que había sido capaz de pegarme y que yo no había hecho nada por evitarlo, pero siendo sinceros es que no la había visto venir.

De repente todo se quedó en silencio, sabía que Lauren había cargado de nuevo contra mí pero algo la había detenido, no sabía el que por que tenía las manos tapándome la cara, supuse que sería mi hermano que habría aparecido de la nada, pero aquel silencio no era normal, mi hermano se habría puesto a gritar, ¿Por qué estaba todo el mundo callado?

-Edward- dijo una Lauren con la voz ahogada, sorprendida, sinceramente yo también estaba sorprendida y me quité las manos lentamente de mi cara para poder comprobar por mi misma que él estaba allí.

Efectivamente delante de mí, interponiéndose entre Lauren y yo estaba Edward, de él solo podía ver su espalda y como respiraba entrecortadamente, pero lo más sorprendentemente es que estaba protegiéndome a mí, no a Lauren sino a mí, a la persona que hacía bien poco le había gritado que le olvidase.

-Edward quítate del medio- le ordeno Lauren- es una cosa entre ella y yo.

-No- dijo rotundamente, yo cada vez estaba más sorprendida, bueno yo y medio colegio que miraba expectante el resultado de esa conversación, incluso pude ver a mi hermano de lejos sonriendo, ¿El motivo? Lo desconocía.

-Edward quítate del medio

- te lo vuelvo a decir Lauren, no me pienso quitar, no pienso dejar que le vuelvas a hacer daño- yo sonreí para mis adentros, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero el saber que Edward me defendía frente a la persona que se suponía que él quería era algo que me provocaba una felicidad inmensa

-Edward o te quitas o hemos terminado- sentenció Lauren

Sentí la duda en Edward y también la sonrisa de Lauren, seguramente él se apartaría con un triste lo siento y todo seguiría igual, seguiremos siendo dos antiguos amigos que actuaban como desconocidos.

Los segundos pasaron y nada ocurrió, Edward seguía parado entre Lauren y yo sin moverse y sin decir nada, Lauren cada vez se ponía más roja y todo el mundo estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia delante como si de un partido de futboll se tratase esperando la respuesta de Edward.

-hecho- dijo al fin, yo no comprendí a que se refería ero el hecho de que no se hubiese movido me hacia albergar una pequeña esperanza.

-entonces quítate- le volvió a ordenar Lauren

-no me has comprendido Lauren, quiero decir que hecho, lo dejamos, sinceramente jamás debimos empezar nada, no sabía exactamente como dejarte pero ahora que me lo has puesto tan fácil, hecho lo dejamos.

-¿Me estas dejando por defender a esa?- el grito de Lauren se pareció más al de un arpía que al de una persona humana, ella estaba sorprendida por la respuesta de Edward, sinceramente yo también.

-¿En serio pensaste que en algún momento te pondría delante de ella?- mi boca se abrió desmesuradamente dejándome sin respiración, técnicamente Edward había puesto muchas veces a Lauren delante de mí, no comprendía porque ahora actuaba como si eso fuese algo impensable.

El grito de Lauren me devolvió a la realidad y puede ver como Lauren se lanzaba contra mi o contra Edward no lo tenía muy claro y sus amigas la detenían y se la llevaban a rastras mientras ella gritaba amenazas a diestro y siniestro, aunque la mayoría de ellas estaba dirigidas a mí, a mi familia y mis antepasados, a Edward solo le dedicó un ¨te arrepentirás¨ con mucho sentimiento y un gesto para nada educado.

Cuando Lauren se fue un silencio envolvió el lugar, nadie era capaz de moverse ni de decir nada parecía que todos nos habíamos quedado congelados en el sitio.

Mi mente era una espiral de de dudas y preguntas, pero ninguna tenían respuestas, aún así la reacción de Edward, tan inesperada, había lanzado a mi corazón un soplo de esperanza, una esperanza de recuperar lo perdido, aunque era plenamente consciente de que estaba profundamente enamorada del chico que hacía unos momentos se había puesto delante de mí para defenderme, yo sería feliz si simplemente recuperaba la amistad que había perdido.

-¿Podemos hablar?- me preguntó un Edward temeroso, me sorprendió, una de las características de Edward era su seguridad, haría lo que haría siempre parecía seguro de sí mismo, jamás dejaba notar su inseguridad, pero ahora en cambio esa inseguridad parecía florecer por cada poro de su piel.

-claro- le respondí, yo también me sentía insegura por que desconocía que iba a pasar después de lo sucedido hacía unos minutos.

Edward me tendió la mano y la cogí sin dudar, cuando mi piel entró en contacto con la suya un escalofrió me recorrió por todo mi cuerpo y una alegría envolvió el corazón, sentir su piel de nuevo era como volver a casa después de estar muchos meses fuera.

Me giré un momento para ver a Emmett que me miraba sonriendo junto con Angela y los dos levantaban en pulgar dándome ánimos.

Miré a Edward que tenía una mirada que iba desde la alegría a la tristeza, desconocía de que quería hablarme pero sabía que era algo que cambiaría por completo nuestra situación actual, no sabía si para bien o para mal, pero sabía que quería saber lo que él tenía que decirme.

Caminamos un poco hasta adentrarnos un poco en el bosque que rodeaba el colegio, y todo Forks, y Edward se paró en un pequeño claro del bosque. Se giró y me miró sin decir nada, estuvimos unos momentos así, sin decir nada, pero con las manos unidas, yo no quería separarlas porque sentía que si las separaba todo desaparecería.

-se te va poner morada la mejilla- dijo acariciándome la cara suavemente con la mano que tenía libre, si tomarnos de las manos había desprendido electricidad sobre mi piel su caricia me dejó sin respiración.

-estoy acostumbrada a tener moratones- le dije cerrando los ojos ante su caricia, me sentía en una nube, en una nube que no quería bajar jamás.

-siento todo lo que ha pasado, siento que Lauren te halla pegado- me dijo con tristeza

-no pasa nada estoy bien- le respondí todavía con los ojos cerrados, no quería perder ni un segundo de su caricia

-no Bella- dijo bruscamente y yo abrí los ojos asustada y miré directamente a sus ojos esmeralda perdiéndome de nuevo en ellos, la pena que emanaban era inmensa yo quería hacer algo para eliminarla, esos ojos no podían sentir pena, y menos si esa pena era provocada por algo que yo había hecho- no está bien, tengo que decirte algo, algo que me llevo guardando mucho tiempo, algo que tenía que tenía que haberme dado cuenta hace ya mucho tiempo, algo que por mi arrogancia era incapaz de ver pero siempre ha estado delante de mí y me odio a mi mismo por no haberme dado cuenta, ¿quieres saber lo que es?

Sus ojos habían pasado de la tristeza al nerviosismo, nerviosismo que se me estaba contagiando, no sabía que me quería decir, pero por su mirada parecía algo tan importante algo tan transcendental que me entró miedo, seguramente se había dado cuenta por mis acciones de estas últimas semanas que estaba enamorada de él y lo más probable es que no me correspondiese. La alegría que había sentido hacía unos minutos se evaporó y dejo pasar a la tristeza.

-dime- le dije triste, ahora no quería saber lo que me iba decir, no estaba segura de poder soportarlo, podía vivir sin que él lo supiese, pero vivir sabiendo que él sabía que estaba enamorada de él y que no me correspondía, no con eso no era capaz de vivir.

Separe mi mano de la suya lentamente, su mirada siguió mis movimientos como si no comprendiese que es lo que estaba haciendo, me miró girando un poco la cabeza con la mirada llena de preguntas, vi la duda en sus ojos, pero tomó aire y supe que ahora iba a decirme todo lo que tenía guardado.

-Bella siempre hemos sido amigos, desde que éramos pequeños y Mike te molestó desde ese día pasaste a ser una persona muy especial para mí- buscó de nuevo mi manó y la tomó de nuevo apretándola ligeramente, estaba nervioso lo sentía.

-eso ya lo sé- comencé a decir pero él me calló poniéndome un dedo en mis labios.

-siempre hemos sido amigos, pero hace dos meses comencé a salir con Lauren y tú te alejaste de mi- me sentí culpable y bajé la mirada, si hubiese luchado o si simplemente hubiese aceptado la situación no habría habido ningún problema.

-lo siento de verdad, pero es que yo…- la tristeza y los remordimientos se apoderaron de mi, los ojos me picaban por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-déjame terminar, en el momento que sentí que te perdía supe que para mí no eras una amiga cualquiera, Bella lo que más temo es perder tu amistad pero no puedo callarme por más tiempo- yo le miré sin comprender, sin saber que venía después pero mi corazón empezó a acelerarse de una manera incontrolada- se que probablemente no sientas lo mismo que yo, pero no puedo callarme más tiempo- una lágrima rebelde resbaló por mis mejillas- se que tendría que haberme dado cuenta antes, pero he estado tan ciego, Bella estoy enamorado de ti.

Algo en mi interior estalló sin poder detenerlo, un millón de mariposas volaban en mi estomago, mi cerebro parecía no querer reaccionar, estaba como embotellado, Edward seguía hablando pero yo no escuchaba, mi mente se había detenido en el momento que había escuchado su declaración.

Edward seguía hablando y cuando sentí que retiraba su mano de la mía con una pena inmensa yo lo callé y detuve cualquier movimiento que el fuese a hacer, era hora de que los dos dijésemos la verdad, era hora de que él escuchase mi verdad.

-cállate Edward, hace poco me di cuenta de lo que jamás había querido ver- el me miraba impaciente, una parte de mi sabía que él conocía mi secreto pero por otra parte la duda en sus ojos me hacía pensar que no creía lo que estaba a punto de decir- hace poco abrí los ojos, me dolió mucho darme cuenta de la verdad porque no pensaba ser correspondida- separé mi mano de la suya y con las manos libres y en un acto de valentía nada propio en mi, pasé mis manos por su cuello y me acerqué a su cara y como si de un secreto se tratase le susurré la verdad- Edward, estoy enamorada de ti desde el mismo momento que te conocí.

Edward me abrazó como si su vida dependiese de ellos y yo me dejé abrazar sintiéndome por primera vez en mucho tiempo liberada, guardar ese secreto había sido más duro de lo que pensaba y decirlo ahora sabiendo que él sentía lo mismo por mí, me hacía sentir como si flotase, como si nada fuese real, me abracé más a él, no quería perder esa sensación, tanta felicidad parecía no poder ser real.

Edward se separó de mí, yo estuve a punto de soltar un gemido, estaba tan cómoda, mire a sus ojos que parecían a punto de llorar y lentamente se acercó a mí y sus labios se pegaron con los míos.

Cuando sus labios se juntaron con los míos sentí que tanta felicidad no podía ser posible, la diferencia entre este beso y el que me había dado Mike era abismal, me pegué mas a él, lo quería sentir más cerca, llevaba esperando ese beso tanto tiempo que me negaba a que nada lo estropease.

Después de un rato besándonos como si nuestra vida dependiese de ello él se separó y los dos nos quedamos mirándonos como si nada más existiese, la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward me hacía sonreír a mi también, visto desde fuera parecíamos dos idiotas, desde dentro era perfecto.

-y el león se enamoró de la oveja- dijo sonriendo, yo le miré extrañada sin saber a qué se refería, de repente una imagen surgió en mi mente, recordé el día hace muchos años que Alice nos había obligado a disfrazarnos, a Emmett le había tocado ser un oso, Alice había decido que ella sería un cervatillo, Edward un león y yo una oveja. Me reí al recordarlo.

-que oveja mas idiota- el me sonrió y me besó en la frente susurrándome

-que león mas morboso y masoquista- los dos nos reímos y nos volvimos a besar.

Edward me dejó en casa cuando el sol ya se estaba poniendo, me había saltado un día entero de clases pero no me importaba, era feliz, me quedé un rato en el porche pensando, era feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que tenía todo y por fin al sentir el beso de Edward y sobre todo su declaración vi por fin la luz, por fin era completamente feliz.

-pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, a Isabella en el país de las maravillas ¿Qué tal tu día?- me preguntó mi hermano, estaba parado en la mitad de la entrada con las manos cruzadas y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-ha estado bien, aunque lo más probable es que tenga un moratón en el moflete durante unos días- esquivé a mi hermano o al menos eso intenté por que el me detuvo.

-de verdad, ¿de verdad piensas que te voy a dejar ir sin que me cuentes nada de qué ha pasado cuando Edward te ha llevado al bosque?- Emmett tenía una ceja alzada a modo de burla.

-hemos arreglado todo, él ha dejado a Lauren, me ha pedido perdón y ahora volvemos a ser amigos- pasé por su lado y empecé a subir las escaleras rumbo a mi cuarto.

-que te lo has creído.

Emmett me alzó y me colocó en sus hombros como si fuese un vulgar saco de patatas y me llevó a su cuarto mientras yo gritaba, pataleaba y me reía, cuando llegamos a su cuarto me lanzó sobre su cama desecha.

-tu cuarto es un asco Emmett- le regañe mirando a mi alrededor.

-mi cuarto no importa señorita, vamos a hablar tu y yo- Emmett se acercó a mi pegando casi su cara con la mía y situando sus brazos de tal manera que impedía mi huída- repasemos el día de hoy y tu mismita veras como no solo has hablado Edward y tu.

-Emmett no…

-a callar, comencemos, Edward te ha defendido y ha roto con Lauren delante de todo el mundo, te lleva al bosque y vuelves un montón de horas después sonriendo como una estúpida, por cierto antes de que se me olvide le he dicho al director que Edward te ha llevado a casa porque te sentías mal y a Lauren la han expulsado por comenzar una pelea- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-gracias por cubrirme- el levantó la ceja esperando más explicaciones- Emmett solo hemos estado hablando.

-Bella por favor que tienes los labios hinchados- dijo mientras me agarraba suavemente la cara y yo me ruborizaba hasta límites insospechados- ¿Te estás ruborizando? Eso junto que con los labios hinchados me hace pensar que Edward y tu por fin os habéis confesado lo mucho que queréis y habéis dejado de ser un par de idiotas.

-¡tú lo sabías!- le grité incorporándome mientras Emmett me miraba como un niño travieso

-¿Qué Edward también estaba enamorado de ti? Era muy obvio pero lo que pasa es que él no se daba cuenta y tu tampoco- yo le fui a gritar pero él me detuvo- antes de que digas nada yo no me meto en cosas cursis de los demás.

-¡Si que lo haces! Eres peor que una maruja Emmett

-puede, pero en esto no me meto, os teníais que dar cuenta vosotros solitos, lleváis tantos años siendo unos idiotas, los dos enamorados el uno del otro sin daros cuenta, ¿Por qué crees que deje de ir a ver películas con vosotros?¿O por qué alejaba a todos los tíos y tías de vosotros? Era para ver se de una buena vez os dabais cuenta, pero no, erais tan idiotas que se ha tenido que poner Lauren en medio para que los dos abrieseis los ojos, al menos ahora parece que ya os habéis dado cuenta y habéis hecho algo al respecto.

-¿no te molesta?- le pregunte sabiendo lo tremendamente protector que era conmigo

-para nada- me sonrió con esa sonrisa suya tan dulce- Edward siempre ha sido perfecto para ti, todos lo sabíamos, mama, papá, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, todos esperábamos que abrieseis los ojos- yo me sorprendí, todos lo sabían menos nosotros, que idiotas habíamos sido- pero si te hace daño lo matare.

-no lo hará- le dije muy segura

-por su bien espero que sea así- luego me abrazó fuertemente- me alegra volver a verte sonreír.

Me fui a mi cuarto con la sonrisa grabada en mi rostro, mis padres habían llegado y se habían preocupado por el ligero moratón que había en mi mejilla, pero Emmett se lo había explicado todo y tuve ningún problema, además el director había llamado preocupado por mi salud, me sentía un poco culpable, Lauren había empezado todo si, pero yo tampoco había hecho nada por detenerla. Mi culpa desapareció cuando vi mi móvil sonar.

-hola- dije sonriendo como una idiota

-_¿Qué tal va tu moretón?_- Me preguntó una voz aterciopelada tras el teléfono

-mejor mi madre me ha dado un crema que elimina moretones, la que me da siempre que me caigo- escuché una risa desde el otro lado de la línea

-_quería pedirte algo_- noté su nerviosismo y yo también me preocupe

-dime

-_mañana es sábado, no tenemos clase y me gustaría saber si te gustaría tener una cita conmigo_- seguía nervioso y yo me reí

-claro que me gustaría- le dije con una sonrisa idiota en mi rostro

-_estupendo-_ el cambio en su tono de voz era más que palpable- _te paso a recoger hacia las doce ¿Te parece bien?_

-perfecto

Cuando colgué me quedé mirando mi armario sin sabes que ponerme, pero en ese momento algo vino a mi mente la nota de Alice:

_¨Bella, espero que te guste el vestido y tranquila no me he gastado mucho dinero en él, quiero que escuches bien esto Bella, este vestido es un vestido muy especial, lo tienes que guardar para un momento especial, tranquila, todavía no ha llegado ese momento, pero cuando llegué lo sabrás, sabrás el día exacto en el que te tienes que poner el vestido y ese día agradecerás mis poderes psíquicos¨_

El vestido que me había comprado Alice por supuesto, esa pequeña siempre iba un paso por delante de los demás. Corrí hacia el armario y abrí la caja en donde todavía descansaba el vestido, tal vez no era muy apropiado para la época pero todavía hacía un poco de calor así que con una chaqueta todo estaría perfecto, algún día tendría que agradecerle a Alice todo lo que hacía por mí.

A las doce menos diez yo ya estaba preparada y esperando a la llegada de Edward mientras mi madre me sonreía y Emmett se reía de mi. A las doce en punto Edward ya estaba llamando al timbre, fui a abrirle pero mi padre vestido con su traje de policía y con arma reglamentaria en su cinturón se me adelantó y abrió él la puerta muy serio.

-hola Edward- dijo extremadamente serio

-hola señor Swan- yo quise reír, Edward siempre llamaba a mi padre por su nombre de pila o jefe, pero seguro que él también se había fijado como la mano de Charlie descansaba en su pistola, muy amenazador, aunque perdía efectividad ver a mi hermano con un cojín en la boca para no reírse y a mi madre negando con la cabeza como si mi padre fuese un caso perdido.

-he escuchado que vas a tener una cita con mi hija- seguía serio y a mí me estaba poniendo histérica, al menos Edward parecía mantener la compostura.

-si señor

-espero que tus intenciones sean buenas, no me gustaría tener que usar mi arma contigo- eso ya era el colmo avancé y me puse detrás de mi padre y mi enfado se fue en el momento que vi a Edward iba vestido con unos jeans azules y con una camiseta negra con un dibujo en blanco, por encina llevaba una chaqueta de cuero marrón que le quedaba estupenda, me quedé sin respiración.

-vamos Charlie deja al chico en paz- intervino mi madre sabiendo que yo me había quedado parada mirando a Edward- conocemos a Edward desde que era un niño y sabemos que se portara bien, ¿no es cierto Edward?

-por supuesto- dijo pero no miraba a mi madre me miraba a mí y esa mirada provocaba un calor en mi cuerpo, un calor desconocido hasta ahora.

-bueno nosotros nos vamos adiós mamá, adiós papá, Emmet quítate el cojín de la boca que te vas a ahogar- me fui hacía Edward y lo agarré de la mano arrastrándolo hacía el coche.

-adiós parejita- gritó mi hermano mientras mi madre parecía a punto de llorar.

-espera un momento- Edward soltó mi mano y corrió hacia Emmett, yo le miré sin comprender.

Emmett y Edward empezaron a hablar, mi hermano parecía dudoso y entonces Edward le enseño unas llaves y se las puso a mi hermano por la cara, yo seguía sin comprender, a mi hermano se le iluminó la cara y luego Edward le dijo algo más y me miró a mí, Emmett se rió y asintió. Los dos se fueron hacia el garaje no sin que antes mi hermano le robase las llaves que Edward le había enseñado antes.

Pocos minutos después Edward apareció conduciendo en todoterreno de mi hermano, que se había comprando hace bien poco alegando que la camioneta tenía que descansar hasta que yo la usase.

-¿Qué significa esto?- le pregunté a Edward mientras subía al todoterreno.

-He intercambiado mi coche con el de Emmett- este chico estaba loco, mi hermano era capaz de destrozar su flamante volvo- si lo rompe me quedo con su coche- aclaró con una sonrisa

-¿cómo has conseguido que mi hermano te deje su nuevo coche?

-le he ofrecido el mío y le he dicho donde vamos, no queremos más lesiones por tu parte Bella, así que ha aceptado- el me miró riendo y yo bufé, el me acarició suavemente en la cara

-¿Y dónde vamos?

-es un secreto- y me dio un tímido beso en los labios, yo quise más- por cierto decir que ese vestido te queda bien es quedarme muy corto.

-dale las gracias a Alice

-ni lo dudes

Miré a Edward me alegraba ver que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, solo que ahora era mejor que antes.

Media hora después y tras muchos baches Edward paró el coche en medio del bosque, me ayudó a bajar y caminamos un poco, Edward llevaba una cesta lo que me dio que pensar que íbamos a hacer un picnic, me sostuvo todo el rato para evitar posibles y probables caídas, cuando el bosque comenzó a clarear dando la impresión que llegábamos a un lugar sin árboles Edward me tapó los ojos y me susurró que era una sorpresa. Cinco minutos después me destapo los ojos y yo me quedé mirando el lugar totalmente fascinada.

Estábamos en la mitad del bosque, en un claro, el suelo entero estaba bañado de flores moradas y azules que hacía pensar que estábamos en primavera en vez de en otoño, los rayos de sol entraban de tal manera que parecía que todo el claro era irreal, como sacado de un libro de fantasía donde la magia provocaba la luz en vez del sol.

-es precioso- dije mientras Edward me abrazaba por detrás tras dejar la cesta en el suelo.

-lo encontré hace tiempo y siempre vengo aquí cuando quiero estar solo, pero ahora me apetece compartirlo contigo, ¿te gusta?

-me encanta.

Edward sonrió y colocó una manta en el suelo y sacó algo para comer, algo que seguramente Esme había preparado con mucho esmero.

Los dos nos sentamos y comimos hablando de cosas sin importancia y poniéndonos al día de todo lo que nos habíamos perdido, Edward me contó lo mucho que se habían alegrado sus padres de lo sucedido en el día anterior y de cómo se había dado cuenta de que sus padres ya sabían hacia ya mucho tiempo de lo que él me había confesado el día anterior, los dos nos reímos por lo estúpidos que habíamos sido.

Mientras comía el postre, una tarta de fresas que Esme había hecho con mucho cariño, Edward se acercó a mí y con timidez me quito lo que quedaba de la tarta y la dejó en la cesta, tras esto se acercó más lentamente, parecía tener miedo al ver lo que intentaba hacer yo enrolle mis brazos en su cuello y lo acercando sus labios a los míos.

El beso al principio tímido y tierno ser volvió más pasional cuando Edward me estrechó más a él, las mariposas de mi estomago se volvieron locas y al final sin saber cómo acabamos tumbados, Edward encima de mí, tras unos minutos él se separó y me miró intensamente, yo me ruboricé.

-¿está bien esto?-yo le miré extrañada- quiero decir, no te sientes rara, hemos sido amigos durante años, y ahora pasar a más…

-No está bien Edward- estuvo a punto de alejarse pero yo le retuve- ahora está perfecto.

Edward se rió y nos volvimos a besar, para mi ahora era cuando nuestra relación estaba perfecta siempre había sentido que le faltaba algo, ahora estaba completa nuestra relación, pero una duda inundó mi mente y me separé de él.

-¿para ti es raro?- el me acarició la mejilla

-pensaba que iba a ser raro, besarte a ti, a mi mejor amiga, pero ahora siento que lo natural, es lo que siempre había soñado sin saberlo, no te puedes imaginar lo feliz que soy ahora.

-creo que me hago una idea- nos volvimos a besar como si nuestra vida dependiese de ello.

Ese día comenzamos algo que deberíamos haber comenzado hace mucho tiempo, aunque tal vez no, tal vez teníamos que pasar por dificultades, por enfados, para apreciar realmente lo éramos el uno para el otro, para saber lo que era estar separados y comprobar que no era algo que nos gustase a ningunos de los dos.

Las semanas siguientes la noticia de que Edward Cullen y Bella Swan, los eternos amigos, estaban finalmente juntos corrió como la pólvora.

**Espero que os haya gustado, por fin se ha solucionado la historia entre Edward y Bella, aunque no ha terminado aquí, todavía quedan algunas cosas antes de que llegue a los ojos del ayer, quedan pocos capítulos, para ver más como es la relación ente Bella y Edward, así que seguramente haya saltos en el tiempo.**

**Un saludo**

**Tisha**


End file.
